His Sleeping Beauty
by Hammsters
Summary: Roger McAllistor: The boy people talked about in hushed, fearful tones, the boy you crossed the street to avoid. After all, he was the sadistic sociopath, the crazy boy. But one girl saw more. Girl on the island fic, as usual. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. His Sleeping Beauty

**Hey everybody! I know what you're probably thinking. 'She's in the middle of four other stories, why the hell would she start another one?' Well I'll tell you why! Nobody gives the losers any cred. Ralph gets the girl. Jack gets the girl. Does Maurice? Does Simon? Does Piggy? Does ROGER? No! I am on a mission of mercy to give these poor, neglected boys a chance with the ladies. In Teenagers, well, those of you who have read it probably know where it's headed. Who knows? Maybe Simon won't _DIE! _this time. I've got one chapter left in Neverland, so then I'll be down to three again.  
>This story is another geeks get the girls story. Well not geeks. In all honesty, I only wrote that because I'm listening to that song on my iPod. Heheh. Anywho. A loser gets the girl. One of teh aforementioned neglected boys. Here's a better summary.<br>Summary: All rules of psychology clearly state that a sociopath is a person who cannot experience remorse, love, or any emotions besides anger and hatred. But no two minds are exactly alike. When Roger McAllistor was sixteen years old was diagnosed as a sadistic sociopath and committed ot a mental hospital. A year later, while on a vacation to America (she spent the last year living in England) a girl from his past walks back into his life. **

Five year old Isabella Martinez got in a car crash on the way home from ballet practice. Her mother was okay. Bella…wasn't. Shortly after the arriving at the hospital, Bella went into a coma. A week after Bella's accident, her kindergarten class went on a field trip to visit her.

"Quiet kids. Don't disturb the patients." Ms. O'Reilly, the kindergarten teacher, told the kids. The children quieted down, but still giggled and whispered to each other. One dark-haired boy was silent though.

The class reached Bella's room. They went silent as they entered. One by one, they set down cards, stuffed animals, letters, and balloons by her bed. A few kids sniffled at the sight of their friend lying still in the bed, sleeping dreamlessly, her chocolatey brown hair splayed across the pillow.

"Ms. O'Reilly? Is Bella gonna wake up soon?" Bella's best friend Ally asked shyly, sniffling.

"Well Ally, I hope so." Ms. O'Reilly said sadly. Ally and Bella's other best friend Becky walked up to Bella's bed timidly. They pulled up a chair and stood on it so they could see over the bed rail.

"Bella, we brought you Brownie and Mr. Bubbles." Becky said. The two girls put a stuffed horse and a stuffed monkey in her arms. "We know you can't sleep good without 'em."

"And we brought you a picture of your puppy Shadow. In case you miss him." Ally added. She put the picture on Bella's bedside table.

"That was very nice of you girls. Now we should get out of this nice doctor's way so he can help Bella get better." Ms. O'Reilly said. The children followed her out of the room. But the dark-haired boy turned back at the last second. He remembered a story his mommy told him before bedtime a few nights before. He walked up and stood on the chair Ally and Becky had pulled up. Quickly, before he could chicken out, the boy gently kissed Bella on the cheek. Then he hopped off the chair and ran out to catch up to the rest of his class. Seconds later, little Bella Martinez woke up just in time to see a dark-haired boy run out the door.

**Not too shabby. Sorry it's kinda short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Just so you know, if I don't get at least two reviews for this, I'm not updating till next week at least. Oh, and please respond to my poll pretty pretty pretty please! Peace out!**


	2. Visitors

**Okay people, first of all, I'm really sorry for two things.  
>1.) It took forever to update this chapter and I'm really freaking sorry about that!<br>2.) I apologize again and again for my fail description of what a sociopath is. To be honest with you, everything I know about it I got from my favorite episode fo Criminal Minds. Hehe *nervous laughter* so, yea, really sorry about that, and thanks to the reviewer who corrected me, I never would've caught that on my own.  
>Anyways, I'm finally uploading the chapter, and I hope you like it. Just so you know, for the rest of the story they're gonna be sixteen or seventeen. Hope you like it!<strong>

It had been eleven years since the accident. Isabella Martinez had grown from the poor little girl in the hospital bed into an honor roll student, the youngest editor of the school's newspaper ever, and the belle of just about every ball. She was the kind of girl almost everyone adored, the kind of girl people thought could do practically no wrong. That's why it was so curious that she chose to spend the last Saturday before school got out here.

Bella walked alone down a long white hospital hallway, one most nurses and doctors never dared to venture into. As she walked, she earned a few odd looks from therapists, doctors, and patients alike. And who could blame them? After all, why would a nice, pretty young girl like her come to a mental hospital to visit a boy like him. He was a sadist, a sociopath, a freak. He was the kind of boy you cross the street to avoid. No one came to see a kid like Roger McAllistor here unless they planned to stay. Even the patients here weren't that crazy. So what was her business in seeing him?

Bella knew the risk. She knew it was stupid, that he could rip out her bones and use them as toothpicks if he wanted to, but she chose to come anyway. She had known Roger since kindergarten, and not once had he shown signs of wanting to hurt anyone, especially her. The few times they'd talked, Roger had been kind and polite to Bella. He had always been shy, but a nice boy all the same. But in all the years she had known him, Roger had never had a friend. Sure, the boys in choir were nice to him, but she only ever saw him alone. And that was the kind of thing that didn't sit well with Bella. She thought that even now, he at least deserved for someone to give him a chance. Bella arrived at the door to Roger's room and looked around for someone who would be able to let her in. Soon, a nurse came out of a room next door.

"Excuse me, nurse?" Bella called. The nurse walked over.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"I was hoping to visit Roger McAllistor." Bella told her. The nurse's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're here to see Roger? Oh good! He'll be so excited. You know, the entire time he's been here he hasn't had a single visitor, not even so much as a call from his family. Poor thing. He really is a nice boy once you get to know him." The nurse told her excitedly. She unlocked the door and stuck her head in the room. "Roger, there's a girl here to see you. Do you want me to send her in?"

"No, but I'm sure you will anyway." A boy's voice answered from inside the room. The nurse turned to Bella.

"Don't mind him dear, you go right in." Bella nodded and walked in the door. A tall, lanky boy lay on the floor, flat on his back, throwing a tennis ball at the ceiling.

"Hey Roger. Do you remember me?" Bella asked. He interrupted his game of one-sided catch to glare at her.

"Of course I remember you. I'm here because I'm a danger to mankind, not a fucking schizo." He snarled. He stood and went to sit on his bed. "You can sit down if you want." Bella walked over and sat down next to him.

"So how have you been Roger?" She asked politely. He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think I've been? I spent the last year in the nut house without a single visitor, not even my own fucking parents!" He snapped. Bella turned red, knowing it was a stupid question to ask. "Where have you been? Why are you visiting me all of a sudden?"

"My dad got transferred to England. We're here for the summer visiting family. I'm visiting you now because you seem like you need a friend." She explained.

"Well shucks, I'm touched." Roger replied sarcastically.

"You don't need to be bitter all the time. Maybe if you were more positive people would want to come to see you." She snapped angrily. When she didn't hear a sarcastic remark, she knew she had hit a weak spot. "Roger I'm so sorry." He glares at her again.

"I don't need anyone's pity, especially not yours Isabella." He grumbled. The door swung open and the nurse stuck her head in again.

"Roger, Dr. Jacobs wants to see you." She said, then leaving again.

"Well ain't I popular." Roger muttered. "You heard the woman. Scram. Vamoose. Hit the road Jack." He told Bella.

"I just have one more thing to say before I go. There's a reason I still came to see you when everyone warned me not ot." Bella said.

"That's wonderful." He answered sarcastically, looking like he really didn't care. "Adios." Bella didn't move, she just put a hand on his arm. He winced and scooted away.

"I don't think you meant to hurt those boys." She said softly. Roger's eyes widen and for once he's speechless. Bella got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you next week." She called back, walking out the door and leaving him dumbstruck.

**That was a minor fail, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna get better as the story goes on. What do you think of Roger's sarcasticness? I kinda like it. I've always assumed he'd be one of those super annoying yet mildly funny guys that can't seem to have a nice conversation with anyone. And if he seemed a little condescending, he's supposed to. Reviews please!**


	3. No Sympathy for the Devil

**okay, so once again it's been a really long time since I last updated, but in my defense, I was grounded!  
>Roger: Really Hammsters? Again? Can't you make it through one story without that excuse showing up somewhere?<br>Hammsters: You would think so... I'm such a goody two shoes... yet I'm always grounded! Blame my math teacher.  
>Bella: I thought it was your social studies teacher this time.<br>Hammsters: Yea, but that's my favorite teacher. When in doubt, _always _blame the math teacher. Anyways new chapter! Read it, live it, love it.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the flies (I just died a little inside saying that)<strong>

**Oh. And this story really wasn't made to be realistic. Please no comments about that little Roger tidbit at the end. It's important for this to become a girl on the island fic. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Especially Enked! You're reviews make my day! Imaginary snickerdoodles all around (cuz chocolate chip cookies are for chumps.)**

"Hello Roger," Bella greeted Roger a little over two months later.

"Isabella." He regarded her, not looking up from whatever he was reading.

"You can call me Bella you know." She told him, slightly irritated. "I'd really prefer to be called Bella."

"Well if it matters that much to you, I'll be sure to call you Isabella." He said, smirking. Bella sighed.

"Why do you have to be like that?" She asked in annoyance.

"Because I have a stick shoved deeply up my ass." He replied sarcastically. Bella rolled her eyes at him and sat down on his bed next to him. "You're invading my personaly space." Roger pointed out, sounding angry. Bella ignored him.

"So what are you reading?" She asked.

"_Lord of the Flies._"

"Oh, I read that for school this year." Bella said.

"Congrats." He mumbled. She scowled.

"What do you think of it so far?" She asked. he sighed and put down the book.

"It eats shit. Doc's making me read it because there's a sadistic sociopath named Roger which immediately made him think of me. At least it's something to do. Definitely better than having to endure this torture you insist on inflicting on me." He said shrugging. He then sat up, stuck the book down the back of his pants, and used it to scratch his butt. Bella gagged. When he took it back out, she snatched it out of his hand.

"You're disgusting. This is a _classic _book!" Roger just raised an eyebrow.

"You know where that's been right?" She immediately dropped the book, squealing in disgust. Roger laughed and picked up some sports magazine off his bedside table.

"You're a real ass, you know that Roger?" Roger didn't even look up.

"You don't say." He said distractedly, flipping the page of his magazine. Bella scowled, an expression that rather annoyed her, but managed to gind its way onto her pretty face more and more after her first visit with Roger.

"You used to be so nice to me. What the hell happened to that Roger?" She sadly asked the question that had burning in her mind for weeks but she'd never thought to ask. This brought Roger's dark eyes to bore into hers.

"He spent a year in solitary confinement mastering the fine art of being a high risk mental patient. He answered coldly. Before Bella could say anything, he sat up, brought his face inches from hers with his nearly black eyes glaring down at her, and added, "If you don't like it, then why do you keep coming back?"

"I've told you a million times already, no one deserves to be alone all the time, not even you."

"Hope you weren't looking to make a career out of acting, because honestly, my dog could've sold that story better than you." A smirk appeared on his face. "I think we both know you're hear because I make great eye-candy." Bella responded by taking the magazine out of his hands and smacking him over the head with it. However, even Bella had to admit to herself that she'd be lying if she said Roger was hard to look at. Well, once you got past the crazy, egotistical part of him anyway.

"Oh, get over yourself you self-absorbed little turd." She replied.

"Well, from waht I've heard, I must ahve a better smile than those British guys you're stuck around most of the year." He remarked.

"Wouldn't know, you only ever smirk or scowl. I didn't even realize 'smile' was part of you vocabulary." As if on cue, Roger scowled at her.

"I'm counting down the days until I never have to see your fugly mug again." He told her.

"Aren't we all? I can hardly wait until I return to a life where I don't need to visit an egotistical bastard like you." Bella shot back. He glared at her.

"Leave. Now." He ordered. She eagerly returned a glare to him.

"Gladly." Bella stood up and stormed out in a very dramatic exit. Almost. On the way out, she tripped over a table, which came crashing down with her. She shrieked in shock and a jolt of pain shot down her leg as she banged her knee on the floor. Roger instinctively appeared at her side a millisecond later and helped her to her feet, his brain obviously not on speaking terms with the rest of his body.

"Are you allright?" He asked gruffly. Bella nodded. The door opened and the nurse stepped in.

"Bella dear, may I have a word with you?" Bella nodded again.

"Yes, of course. I was just on my way out anyway." She walked towards the door.

"This will only take a second sweetie." The two of them were about to walk out when the nurse looked back. "Oh, and happy birthday Roger." She smile, then closed the door.

"It's his birthday?" Bella asked. The nurse nodded. _Well now I feel like a bitch, _Bella thought. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, changing the subject. The nurse grinned from ear to ear.

"I've got great news. Roger's being released!"

"Really? That's awesome! When is he being let out?" Bella asked.

"Next week." The nurse replied. "He'll be going to live with his grandmother in London. We just need to find someone to go with and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"I could go with him." Bella offered. The nurse considered this.

"Oh no, we couldn't ask that, you're leaving in just a few days!" The nurse replied.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. My family can leave on the planned flight and I could stay back. My friend's birthday is a day or two after we planned to leave, and I would hate to miss that." Bella reasoned.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked. "I mean, I know you've been spending all this time with him, and he may seem like a nice boy and all," _Ha! Yea right. _"but he was brought here for a reason. Are you sure you'd feel safe spending all that time alone with him?" Bella smiled.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry about me. It's not as if nothing has come from doing karate for the last ten years. I wouldn't mind taking him there at all. My family lives in London too, so I'd be going there anyways." The nurse smiled again.

"All right then, if it's not a problem for you. Thank you." Bella returned the smile.

"No problem. See you next week then!"

"Goodbye dear."

**Huh? Huh? Not bad right? Reviews pretty please!**


	4. Plane Ride

**Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys seriously made my life! I've never gotten this many reviews so early on in a LOTF story before! SO thanks! And, enjoy the chapter!**

5 a.m. a week later found Roger stretched out on the steps of the asylum, yawning, waiting for Bella. He couldn't seem to make up his mind on what he felt about the situation. On one hand, he finally got to leave that dump and never have to be lectured by that pathetic excuse for a doctor again. On the other hand, was Bella. What to think about Bella? That was the question that bothered him the most. Because, for once, he honestly had no idea. And that was something he didn't like. At all.

Bella was having a different kind of problem. A guy problem. And no, that guy was not Roger. Well, not directly anyway. She had this really cute neighbor, Hunter, back in England. A really cute 17 year old British neighbor. She'd gotten a text from Hunter that morning saying that he wanted to pick her up from the airport. So naturally, she was psyched. Then she remembered the boy she was responsible for. Knowing Roger, he'd be acting all angsty, ass-hatish and Roger-y and mess things up for her. The big idiot. _If he ruins my chances with Hunter, that kid will wish he was still in a mental hospital, _Bella thought. Then, for the first time since school got out, she started doing her make up. If Roger had to be there when Hunter picked her up, she could at least look good. By the time she went to pick up Roger, she had restored her face to what she preferred it to look like.

Roger was slightly caught off gaurd by the sight of his escort. After a year in the nut house, he'd forgotten what teenage girls were supposed to look like. The only sane girl his age he'd seen recently was Bella, and she all but rolled out of bed before coming to see him. In fact, she'd been known to come in her pajamas on occasion. Now, she had her hair done, she was wearing jean shorts and a tank top instead of sweats. She looked pretty. And it bugged him. She wasn't allowed to look pretty, it gave him less to make fun of!

"What're you looking at dickhead?" She asked.

"What's wrong with your face, did you get your make up done by a color blind raccoon while making out with a clown?" Roger asked.

"What's wrong with yours, did you wash your face in acid and brush your teeth with vomit?" Bella shot back. A gaurd standing by the door snorted.

"Are you sure he does either of those?" Roger promptly gave the gaurd the finger on both hands. Bella slapped him on the arm and tugged him away.

"Come on. The cab driver won't wait forever." She said, pulling him away as he mouthed violent threats to the gaurd. He stops for a moment to say,"Please. If cab drivers are still the incredible perverts I remember them to be, he'll be perfectly happy to wait for you, what with your ass practically hanging out of those shorts."

"These aren't even short shorts! They stop four inches above my knee, I'm dressed modestly! I'm not some little slut." Roger smirked.

"I calls 'em as I sees 'em."

"Bastard," Bella muttered under breath.

* * *

><p>"That was so rude you little turd!"<p>

"Well he was insulting me! I wan't just gonna stand by and let him! And don't call me a turd you shit!" Roger defends himself, referring to an incident during the cab ride which ended in the driver threatening to sue Roger for everything he's got. Too bad that's nothing.

"I'll stop calling you a turd when you stop calling me a shit!"

"All right Raccoon Eyes," He replied, smirking. Bella glared.

"Fine, be like that Ass-hat." The two of them walked through the halls of the airport, trying to mask their bickering as playful fighting. But, seeing as this was a small area, despite the fact that it'd been a year, the 'McAllistor scandal' as they called it, was still the talk of the town. Seeing him with Bella Martinez would have been suspicious under the best of circumstances.

On their way to the plane, they saw a lot of kids they knew from school: Bella's best friends and pen pals Ally and Becky, the choir boys, being led around by Jack Merridew, Jake Miller, who was involved in the incident that got Roger locked up, and many others. They'd smile and wave when they saw Bella, then duck their heads and walk in the opposite direction the second they saw Roger sulking around just behind her. Except for Jack of course. That boy thought far too highly of himself to think for even a second that he wouldn't be able to kick Roger's ass if he needed to.

"Go on ahead boys," He said to the choir, approaching Bella and Roger. "Hey Bella," He said, smiling like the God's gift to women he looked like and thought he was.

"Hello Jack how have you been?" Bella asked.

"I've been great! So what're you ding here, I thought you moved to England?"

"I did. My family and I were here visiting relatives. I stayed a week longer to take Roger to the airport. He's moving to London." Bella explained.

"Really? That's great Roger. I never really believed all that talk about you being a nut." Jack said, punching his former friend in the arm. Roger smiled, glad for someone other than Bella who wasn't terrified of him.

"Thanks." He replied. Bella raised an eyebrow at him. Could it be? Was Roger McAllistor actually being pleasant?

"So is the choir going on a trip somewhere?" Bella asked.

"Yea, we're going to the finals of a competition. We won at the state and national level, next is international." He answered.

"Wow, congratulations Jack! Where's the competition?" Bella asked.

"It's in London."

"Oh really? Maybe we're on the same flight." Bella said.

"What flight are you guys on?" Jack asked. Bella told him the flight number.

"We're on that one too." Jack, Bella, and Roger talked a little longer about school, sports, and other such things for a while until Jack noticed the time. "I better go find the rest of the choir. I'll see ya later Bella. Nice seein' ya Roger." Cue the man hug. After Jack left, Bella and Roger went to board the plane.

"Oh boy, six hours on a plane sitting next to a raccoon. What did I do to deserve all this?" Roger said sarcastically as they sat down. Bella stuck her tongue out at him, crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Bella and Roger had their little arguments throughtout the plane ride, as expected. No real arguments, just their average teasing and bickering about everything from what movie to watch, to whether of not Roger cheated in Go Fish, to how annoying Bella's sleep talking is, to how hideous and dorky this Hunter kid Bella sleep talked about must be, to how much they absolutely despised each other. You know, a basic rerun of nearly every fight they'd ever had. Eventually, they actually did tick each other off, and since Bella couldn't exactly storm out of a plane, they just ignored each other. The plane began to rumble. The pilot's voice came on over the speakers.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing mild turbulence, so I suggest you stay in your seats and strap on your seat belts. This ride is about to get bumpy." Bella, Roger, and all those around them obediently buckled their seat belts. The pilot's words couldn't have been more truthful; in just moments the entire plane was shaking terribly.

"Roger," Bella broke the silence as the plane's turbulence jostled them up and down, "this doesn't seem right. THere was turbulence on the flight her but it wasn't anything like this!" This really wasn't the information Roger had hoped to hear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this is normal." A choir boy sitting near them assured her. She smiled at him, but there was obvious fear in her eyes. The shaking grew steadily worse. The stewardesses tried to calm the passengers, but more often than not they remained scared. Then the plane began to plummet. Breathing masks dropped from the ceiling and made the passengers even more frightened. Bella peeked out the window and saw that the wing of the plane had been completely torn off.

"Roger, I'm getting scared." She said worriedly, hoping maybe he'd have something sarcastic to say that would calm her down. No such remark came. Out of fear, Bella reached over, grabbed Roger's hand, and held it with a death grip. Normally, Roger wouldn't let her do that, but considering the circumstances, he decided he'd allow it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The pilot said, trying to sound calm. "I need to ask you to take out the flotation devices stored beneath your seats." Everyone did as he instructed. Screams filled the plane. One person shrieked that the other wing had caught fire. Several of the more sensible passengers remembered to put on their breathing masks. "Everyone! Brace for impact!" THe pilot yelled.

"Roger!" Bella screamed for no real reason. She leaned over and hid her face in his neck. Roger, for once with nothing to say, just buried his face in her hair, and prayed for pergatory at least.

Moments later, the plane plunged into the ocean.

**Dun, dun DUN! Oh no! Whatever shall they do? Epic story time, the initial incident has occurred! If you want to know what happens next, you shall review! SO please do so!**


	5. Curse that Damn Mouth to Mouth

**Yola! I'm sorry about leaving on such a cliffhanger, but here's a new chapter and it'll tell you all about the fate of our dynamic duo! Enjoy!**

Roger's eyes flew open. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed several things:  
>1. It was too wet to be hell. That was a relief.<br>2. It was also too wet to be heaven. No surprise there.  
>3. Is pergatory wet? No, probably not. Huh. So he wasn't dead<br>4. The plane was flooding fast.  
>5. Bella's hair smelled like flowers.<br>Wait what? Bella's hair smelled like flowers? And the plane was flooding? I wonder...no, no, now is not the time to wonder about Pantene vs. Aussie. Where was I? Oh yes, the plane was flooding rapidly and Roger knew that if he didn't get out fast he'd drown. He hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and started to go. The water was up to his knees and rising quickly. THere were already a dozen plus seats vacated by the choir boys that previously occupied them. He was almost to the door when he felt this gnawing feeling at the back of his mind and remembered his flowery haired friend. She was slumped down in her seat, unconscious at best. Roger sighed and looked at the sky.

"This better win me some points big guy," He said, trudging back to Bella. "Come on Bella, wakey wakey eggs and bacy." Nothing. Roger sighed again. "You so owe me for this." He unbuckled her seatbelt and threw her over his shoulder, groaning from the physical exertion. "Well someone needs to go on a diet." With that, he exited the sinking plane and began swimming towards a conveniently located deserted island, struggling to drag Bella along and keep her head above water. After about fifteen minutes of close catches, dropped girls, and multiple fudges (only he didn't say fudge...), Roger and Bella reached the shore. Roger dragged her onto the shore, then fallling onto his back panting. After catching his breath, he figured that the 'big guy' wouldn't owe him any favors if he didn't make sure Bella was, you know, _alive_, so he checked her pulse and her breathing. Her heart was beating but there was no breathing to speak of.

"God damn it Bella!" He groaned, sitting up and straddling her (and not in _THAT _way). Roger bent over, squeezed her nose, and started giving her mouth to mouth. Beyond awkward. He blew in, pressed down on her stomach twice, and repeated the process three times before remembering to elevate her head slightly to open her airways and having to start over again. Bella felt a heavy wait on top of her and another mouth blowing air into hers. Her eyes snapped open and she saw it was her old pal Roger giving her mouth to mouth. Instinct kicked in and in a second, her knee hit him right where the sun don't shine.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, rolling over onto his back and holding his hands protectively over _that area. _"I was saving your fucking life you little fucking shit!" Bella slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a nervous laugh.

"I am so sorry Roger!" She gasped.

"God damn motherfucking mouth to mouth." ROger grumbled. The two of them stood up (as soon as Roger regained that ability) and started walking around the island, looking for any other survivors.

"Shit!" Bella cursed as the bottom of her tank top got ripped off by a low-hanging branch. Roger snickered at her and she shoved him sideways into a tree.

"Ouch! Kitten's got claws!" He said, hissing for good measure like the freak he was.

"You're such a creep Roger." Bella said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at him.

"Well if you're gonna be an irritable little twerp, you can find people yourself." Roger replied.

"Why don't you?" Bella snapped.

"You know what? I will!" He started going off into the darkness.

"I hope you get eaten by wild boars!" Bella yelled. He turned.

"And the same to you!" They flipped each other off as a final farewell and went their seperate ways. For a little while anyways. There soon came a time when they were both so hopelessly lost, that they gave in and hunted each other down, although if you asked either of the two, they knew perfectly well where they were going and the other came and found _them. _

Throughout the rest of the time they spent looking for other survivors, the only times when they acknowledged each other's existence was to send nasty looks in their company's direction. Such were the pleasant habits that made up their bizzare companionship, and not at all out of the ordinary in Bella or Roger's eyes. However, the silence was soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Ralph- please!" The voice cried. "I said I didn't want-" The voice, which belonged to a boy around their age, was cut off by another.

"Piggy! Piggy!" Another teenage boy squealed. The short exchange was followed by deep, musical laughter, the most glorious laugh Bella had ever heard. Unlike his...whatever relationship Bella was to him, Roger could tell he'd just found two people that irritated him more than Bella, an incredible feat that even God probably hadn't seen coming.

"Hey! You there!" Bella called. The boys were silenced and looked around for whoever called. Bella dragged Roger out of the forest. "Yea you! Could you wait a sec?" THe two of them ran to catch up to the strangers. She took a momnt to catch her breath, then grinned at them. "Man am I glad to see you!" She exclaimed. "For a second there I was scared I was gonna be stuck alone on this island with my pal Roger over here." She said. THe teenage boys, a handsome blonde boy and a goofy looking chubby boy, remained frozen for a moment. The blonde and Roger stared at one another for a second of two. Like many sweet, helpless saps who came earlier down the line, this boy immediately saw that she was beautiful and was slightly smitten. And Bella, all she could think was that this boy had answered the age old question of what would happen if Tom Felton and Aphrodite had a child. The boy was the first to snap out of it. He held his hand out to her.

"Hi, this is Piggy," Roger snickered at the chubby boy's nickname. The blonde boy ignored him. "I'm Ralph. And you are?" Bella grinned.

"I'm Bella, and like I said, this is my pal Roger."

"I'm not her pal." He said simply.

"Just a heads up, he's a piece of shit. And I'm his lucky babysitter." She replied sarcastically. Ralph and Piggy snorted.

"Roger McAllistor has no babysitters. Just nurses, doctors, psychiatrists, and the occasional parole officer." Roger corrected Bella. This shut them up.

"Wow, your first day out of the psych ward is going phenomenally, wouldn't you guys agree?" Bella asked, trying to mask her obvious hatred of him.

"We were just looking for more survivors. Do you guys want to help?" Ralph asked. Bella nodded.

"Yea, of course." Roger smirked.

"Here's my contribution: I'll find the people that aren't asswipes." Roger looked around. "Huh. None here. Later dipshit, dipshit XL, Raccoon Eyes." Weth the middle finger as his parting gesture, he took off into the forest.

"What did I tell you? Piece of shit." Bella sighed. "I better go with him." She told Ralph and Piggy. Ralph looked unsure.

"I'm not sure how safe it is in there. Maybe you should stay with us. I think your friend can take care of himself." Ralph reasoned. Bella smiled knowingly, remembering just the kind of damage Roger was capable of causing.

"It's not him I'm worried about." With that, she followed the sadist into the darkness.

"She was joking about the psych ward thing right?" Ralph asked Piggy after she was gone. Piggy looked at him.

"For our sake and hers, I really hope so."

**Yay! Ralph has entered. Next up is Jack. Again. Yea. It's all really fun. Now, I'm not one hundred percent positive where the next chapter will take us or where Jack and Ralph's crushes will go, but I promise you it'll be good. And I'll try to make sure to have a few twists and turns here and there. Now, until then, I have a few suggestions for you all.  
>1. Look up the video "Jack explains why he's hot" on YouTube. It'll change your life, man.<br>2. Read the storied "Just Like a Fruitcake" and "Dear Imagination" by Loly Darko on FictionPress. They're fudging hilarious and Derek Wellington was my inspiration for Roger's personality in this story.  
>3. Read my one-shot 'Scary Stories' cuz it's super cute.<br>4. Read AND REVIEW my new story 'Legendary Rivals' because it's gonna be really good and I think you'll really like it. Especially all you Jack fans.  
>5. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!<strong>


	6. Felton Faces & Leprechaun Conspiracies

**Hello world! Gracias for all the reviews peeps, they made me happy :) And sorry it took me a while to update, I had this written a while ago, but I couldn't update because I had hours and hours of homework. But the main reason behind it, ironically enough, was because of a creative writing assignment in LA that is set on stifling my creativity! How am I supposed to create a masterpiece in just five paragraphs? I eventually ended up cheating by using a shit ton of dialogue. Yay Hammsters! Yay dialogue! And most of all, yay shortcuts to longer assignments! Haha, meanwhile everyone else in my class was whining about the assignment being too long, while my friends and I begged for her to let us write a longer one. We're all messed up. Haha. Anyways, I come with an awesome chapter, so enjoy!**

"Roger, wait up!" Bella called after him. He groaned.

"Buzz off twerp! It's not my job to baby-sit you!" He yelled back. He waited for her to catch up anyways. Out of habit of course. "Where's Felton?"

"Who?" Bella asked, feigning innocence.

"I watched 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' and both parts of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' with you. I know your Tom Felton face, and that back there was you Tom Felton face." Bella took a step back.

"You…_memorized _my Felton face?" He gagged.

"Not like that! It was just so hideous, it's seared into my mind forever. It haunts me in my nightmares." She stuck her tongue out at him and he made a move to moon her, but luckily the sound of a voice nearby stopped him.

"All right, all right! Would you all quit screwing around and get in your fucking lines, or do I have to kick all your asses again?" A familiar, commanding voice barked. Roger grinned and his dark, angsty, gorgeous face was briefly lit up by one of his rare smiles; he'd heard that phrase a million times and he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Is that Jack?" Bella asked in bewilderment. She'd known him for years, and yet she'd never heard him talk like that. Well, that was because he went out of his way to appear to her as the figure of teenage godliness, but she was to naive to know that. Roger nodded. That was all it took to set Bella running, and Roger quickly following suit.

"Jack!" Bella yelled. Jack turned back to look at the source of the call, and was immediately engulfed by Bella's hug. He laughed and patted her on the back.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" He asked.

"I was really worried about you guys!" She exclaimed. A couple choir boys smirked.

"We should get in a plane crash more often!" Jack joked. Bella slapped him on the arm and moved on to hug all the other choir boys she knew, like Maurice, Robert, Duncan, Henry, and her favorit of them all.

"Hi Bella." A cute little freshman boy named Simon said sweetly. She grinned and hugged her little brother's best friend tightly.

"Hey Simon, I missed ya little buddy." She released him and messed up his hair, then walked back over to Roger.

"Have you guys seen any other people?" Jack asked. Bella nodded.

"Yea, there were two guys over on the beach, but Roger was being a jerk, as usual, and now here we are." She told him.

"Hey," Roger said defensively, "You could've stayed with dipshit and dipshit XL if you wanted. I actually would have preferred that."

"I wouldn't." One boy commented. Bella gave Roger the finger and turned away from him.

"Have you guys seen anyone?" She asked, pointedly turning her attention back to our dear red-headed friend. He shook his head.

"Not one."

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that we all showed up on the same island, coming from the same direction, but magically ended up on different ends?" Henry asked. Everybody just shrugged.

"Shit happens," was Jack's blunt reply. "It doesn't matter why we're spread out, we just need to find everybody else. Or water, if we're out on our own for a while." Everyone agreed and they started on their way. It wasn't long until kids were grumbling about 'my feet hurt!' or 'I'm tired!' or 'This choir uniform's too hot!' Jack allowed the boys to remove their ridiculous claks, but nothing else because he 'didn't want to have to deal with all those pansies bellyaching about poison ivy.'

"Jack, I'm tired!" Tony whined, "Can we stop and rest now?" Jack groaned.

"Fine, if you're gonna whine about it." Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and sat down on the ground. They all sat around and talked, Roger and Jack catching up and Bella interrogating Simon about on the girlfriend she insisted he must have.

"You are _way _too adorable to be single Simon, you're lying!" She exclaimed, making the adorable ninth grader blush.

"No really, girls don't really pay attention to me."

"They do, you just don't know. Hell, I'd date you in a second if you were my age." He blushed darker but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, let's get going again guys." Jack said. The group obediently did as they were told, following their red-headed leader through the jungle.

"Do you have a boyfriend Bells?" Simon asked. SHe smiled.

"Nah, I don't right now. I don't htink I have much appeal for that kind of thing." Simon laughed. "What?"

"Are you serious? I've never heard a bigger lie than that."

"Aww!" She kissed his cheek. "You're sweet Simon."

"It's true. Pay close attention to Jack, you'll see." She shrugged. Then, in the distance, they heard a weird trumpetting sound.

"What the hell was that?" Maurice yelled."I dunno, but it sounds like Fat Tina on Taco Tuesday!" Tony answered. A bunch of boys laughed. Bella just rolled her eyes. _Idiots. _

"I say we see what it is!" Robert suggested.

"Yea!"

"Come on guys!" Jack ordered. The group stampeded toward the noise. It wasn't long before they came to a large group of boys sitting near a lagoon in a circle around a blonde boy holding a large shell. A chubby boy weaved around the boys, trying to learn their names. He was stuck on two identical boys whose names he kept confusing. Recognizing Ralph, Bella smiled enthusiastically and waved to him. He saw her and waved back. Bella and the choir boys sat down as Jack went up to talk to Ralph. Noticing that the other boys were all half naked, the choir boys stripped off their black suit jackets, unbuttoned their shirts and rolled up their sleeves, while Roger, who had nothing but a sweatshirt he'd long ago tied around his waist, just peeled off his t-shirt. A few boys scooted away; Roger was already threatening enough _without _exposing his movie star muscles, which pretty much trumped whatever strength many of them could boast, excluding Jack and Ralph.

"Could you guys quiet down for a bit?" Ralph asked. The majority of the group ignored him. "Guys? This is kind of important!" The mindless chatter continued. Jack rolled his eyes, pulled a survival knife from his pocket (how the _hell _did he get that past security?) and hurled it at a tree. Silence fell over the startled kids.

"Everybody shut your goddamn mouths and listen up!" He hollered. He then gestured for Ralph to begin.

"Erm, thanks. Well, I guess this is everyone. I think to start off, since there doesn't seem to be any adults here, we should pick a chief. Any suggestions?" Jack straightened up.

"I should be chief." He said. "I'm leader of the choir, and the student body president. Plus, I can sing a C-sharp!"

"I can sing a D, beat that tough guy!" One boy yelled, earning a few snickers from the boys sitting closest to him.

"Well, I think the kid with the conch should be chief!" Another boy said.

"Yea!"

"Let's have a vote!"

"Can I be chief?"

"No!"

"The blonde kid!"

"Him, with the knife!"

"Who's the chick?"

"I choose the kid with the shell!"

"Everyone quiet down!" Ralph yelled over the commotion, finally raising his voice. The group settled down again.

"We'll take a vote. Who votes for Jack?" There was some general confusion.

"You mean the ginger?"

"Yea, I think he means the ginger."

"ya know, gingers don't have souls."

"That's a rumor made up by leprechauns."

"No it's not!"

"Does he mean the ginger or not?"

"Yes, he means the ginger!" Jack yelled over them. "So if you want me raise your hands." A few younger kids giggled. "You know what I meant." The choir raised their hands along with a few other kids, including Roger and, to Jack's excitement, Bella. Ralph counted the votes.

"Okay, now who votes for me?" The rest of the boys raised their hands and Ralph grinned as he counted. "Guess I'm chief then." Noticing the disappointed look on Jack's face, he added, "But you can be in charge of the choir. They can be..."

"Hunters." Jack supplied.

"Yea, hunters." The choir boys cheered, obviously pleased with their new position. "Now that that's done, we should learn names. Everyone say your name and age. I'm Ralph, and I'm seventeen."

"Jack Merridew, seventeen."

"Sam-"

"-and Eric-"

"-fifteen."

"Simon, fourteen."

"Percival Wemys Madison, nine." It went around like that for a while before reaching Roger. A collective shudder went through the group when their eyes fell on the dark, brooding teenager. There was something off about that boy, they could tell.

"Roger, seventeen." Next, the boys gawked at the girl standing beside him.

"I'm Bella, I'm sixteen." She said. Roger snickered. "Shut up shithead, I'll be seventeen in a week."

"Whatever Raccoon Eyes." If it weren't for the lack of a resemblance, the boys might've wondered if they were related from the way they bickered like siblings.

"Well, next we should decide if this is an island or not, so it should probably be explored. I'll go and Jack, how about you and Simon come with?" Simon and Jack obediently rose to their feet and soon the three boys were on their way. Wildness, partying, and countless failed attempts to flirt with the only girl on the island ensued.

* * *

><p>That night, Bella had a strange, messed up (like, <em>Roger <em>messed up) dream. IN it, she was running. Her bones ached and her legs threatened to give out. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and tears were streaming down her face, but she couldn't stop. Somehow, somewhere, some part of her knew that a fate far worse than death awaited her, always waiting, always lurking, and always, always running. All around her were screams: Ralph's, Jack's, Simon's, along with voices she didn't recognize. Some were wrought with pain and agony, others were terrible, savage war cries. She felt a pull on her heart. Then her knees buckled and Bella collapsed. She buried her face in her hands and her body shook as the tears came harder and she release her heartwrenching sobs. She felt it was over for her. She heard the crunch of approaching footsteps, but she didn't move, didn't even look up. The person stopped, knelt down, and gently lifted her chin up. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Roger. He was thinner, tanner, and his face was painted in black and red, but she knew those brown eyes anywhere. However, there was a newfound sadness and hurt in them that Bella had never seen. He wiped away her tears gently and smiled a soft, sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered, leaning in and softly kissing her cheek. Then he stood and walked away.

"Come back!" She called.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, vanishing. Suddenly, in a fiery red flash, Bella was pinned against a tree. The savage face looking at her was painted like Roger's, but possessed a fierceness he had but could never show her. There was cold laughter in the boy's icy blue eyes.

"No one around to save you this time Bells." The boy snarled.

Bella woke up, panting hard and shivering. She could still feel the savage's fingers pressing into her arms.

**Dun Dun Dun! What'd you think? I've been testing out some new methods of writing, and that dream was my practice run of foreshadowing! I'd especially love some feedback on this chapter because of my developing skills and and new uses of literary elements in this chapter! Please review, I'll be your best friend! And you'll get a virtual hug from Roger, or pie or something. Take your pick! In your review, you can simply say 'I would like a virtual_" and you will be awarded that virtual thingamabob at the beginning of the next chapter! So review!**

**Roger: Or else.  
>Bella: Shut up Roger, you're such a creep.<strong>


	7. Of Splash Wars and Epicness

**I know it's been a long month since I updated, and I feel really bad about that, but in my defense I've been totally swamped with school and sports and the play I'm in (Bye Bye Birdie), I just didn't have any spare time to write until now. But I've written a pretty decent sized chapter with a lot of interaction between Bella and Roger. So yay!  
>Bella: Why must we be tortured for your entertainment?<br>Roger: Yes, why?  
>Hammsters: Oh shut up you two. You know you like each other.<br>Roger and Bella: What? Pff, no! That's not even, like, a little bit true. I mean, pff, come on! In his/her dreams!  
>Bella: Hey, why's it Roger and Bella and not Bella and Roger?<br>Roger, It's in order of awesomeness  
>Bella: Shut up Roger<br>Hammsters: Both of you shut up. Besides, everyone knows it should be ladies first  
>Bella and Roger: HEY!<br>Bella (pointing to their names): Now that's more like it  
>Hammsters: Can we just get on with the chapter? (crickets) Thank you. Enjoy everybody!<strong>

It was still fairly in the morning when Bella woke up, but Ralph, having just arrived a few minutes earlier with Jack and SImon, who were snoring a few feet away, was wide awake. Seeing Bella, who had chosen to sleep at the edge of the jungle as far from the pervy teen boys as possible, bolting up and breathing hard, he went over to her.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," she lied. "It's nothing." Ralph didn't believe it for a minute.

"Are you sure?" She smiled weakly.

"it's nothing, just a dream." She said. Her expression became sadder. "It just felt so real." Ralph wasn't sure how to comfort her.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Everyone had gone crazy, Roger was acting like an actual human being. I think a few kids were dead, or dying at least. It was just screwed up." She replied. He winced a little bit.

"Yea, that sounds pretty bad. It won't be like that though. Well, maybe Roger acting like a human." Bella laughed at that.

"Have you met Roger?" Ralph shook his head.

"But I promise, I won't let anything happen while we're here. Everyone'll be safe and fed and healthy, and soon we'll be rescued. And then we'll brag to whoever gets us that we kept up a better society than they have." He said, smiling that infectious smile of his. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be the youngest U.S. Senator in history." Bella grinned.

"And I'll be our next president!" She proclaimed. Ralph smiled wider and held his hand out to her.

"Pleased to meet you Madame President" Bella took his hand and shook it.

"And you Mr. Senator" Both teens laughed and for a moment, things almost felt normal, like they were two kids working on a school project but goofing off as they did so. Then they remembered their situation and their short-lived normalcy died off. Ralph stood.

"I should go get fruit or something." He started walking away.

"Ralph!" She called after him. He turned back. "Please don't mention the dream to Roger. I'll never hear the end of it if he finds out."

"if Roger's such jerk, why are you friend's with him?" Ralph asked.

"Nobody but me seems to realize how hard Roger's got it. In our town, everyone's afraid of him. He's pretty much cut off from everybody and his own family left him. If I'm not friends with him, who will be?" Ralph gave her an odd look, like he was already sure he'd never be able understand why she felt such an obligation to the dark sullen boy, or just her in general, then walked away.

* * *

><p>"Jack, can you shut up for two fucking seconds!" Ralph yelled. Somehow, Bella wasn't surprised the two of them hated each other's guts. Jack just smirked and leaned on the elbow he'd rested on Roger's shoulder while Roger glowered menacingly at all creation. "The first thing we need to do now that we know this is an island is find clean water." Jack had, in the brief second that had passed, wandered off to intimidate some butterfly or something. Roger snorted at Ralph's comment.<p>

"Yea, no shit Sherlock." He muttered, so low that only Bella could hear him. She elbowed him in the stomach and he snickered.

"It would be best if we could find two sources of water so if something happens to one we'll still have the others. How about we split up into pairs to go look for water and meet up by noonish." Everyone paired up. Jack and Ralph were partners, most likely so Ralph wouldn't get all the glory if they found anything, and Simon went with Piggy because no one else would. That left Bella stuck with Roger. Everyone else was too scared shitless by him to come withinas ten foot radius. _Oh joy. However did I get so lucky?_

"It would be best if we could find more than one source of water, so if something happens to one we'll still have the other . How about we split up into pairs to go look for water and meet up by noonish ." everyone paired and Ralph were partners, most likely so Ralph wouldn't get all the glory if they found anything, and Simon went with Piggy because no one else would. That left Bella stuck with Roger. _'Oh joy. How ever did I get so lucky?_' She thought.

"The Fates have been conspiring against me since day one, that's how," Roger said boredly as they moved carefully through the webs of vines and branches. _'Aw shit, did I say that out loud?_' Bella thought. "Yes. Yes you did." Bella scowled. "The Fates have really gone all oUt on this one." He added philosophically. Bella would've normally retaliated with a sarcastic comment to tick him off, but seeing as what he said had been accompanied by a good-natured smile in place of a smirk, she decided to let it go. To be honest, Roger was rather nice looking when he smiled. Someone you'd steal glances at during class instead of someone who scared you. Like the boy he'd been when they were younger, before people realized there was something terribly wrong with Jim McAllistor's boy.

It wasn't long before the two of them came across a decent sized fresh water pond. It was somewhere around twenty or thirty feet across. Bella couldn't see the bottom but she estimated it wasnearly thirty feet down. Roger looked at Bella, who was still studying the pond before them, and grinned slightly.

"Well, where's that Easy button when you need it?" Bella couldn't help but smile at the comment. "What do we do now?" Bells shrugged, smiling mischeviously.

"I figure there's only one thing left to do." She thrust her palms into his shoulders and shoved him into the water, where he landed with a satisfying splash. Bella laughed as he popped up through the surface, shaking his shaggy brown hair like a dog. He growled under his breath and lunged at her, trying to grab her ankle and pull her in. She scrambled back, accidentally kicking him in the head as she did. He sank in the water. Bella, who had fallen in her struggle to get away, crawled to the edge of the water. Roger was nowhere to be seen.

"Roger?" She called cautiously, as if she was afraid he was going to pop out at her. No response. "Roger?" She repeated, a little louder this time. Still nothing. "Roger, this isn't funny! You come out here right now!" The water he'd disappeared into had gone completely still. Bella felt her heart thudding harder. "Roger?" She squeaked. Suddenly, a hand flew out of the water, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the water as she screamed. The hand released her and she swam to the surface, gasping for breath. Roger came back up, laughing his ass off.

"You. Are. An asshole!" She shrieked. He laughed harder. "I hate you so much right now!" She splashed water in his face and his laughter stopped.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." He splashed her back harder than she had. So began a brief splashing war. Surprise surprise, Roger destroyed her. Roger climbed out of the water and offered Bella a hand out. "You gotta admit, that was pretty fun," Roger said. Bella glared.

"No you idiot, I'm wearing a white shirt!" Roger raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And if you look down for a second I swear to God I'll slap you silly." Roger's smirk expanded and he looked down pointedly. True to her word, Bella slapped him as hard as she could. Stunned, he stumbled back, rubbing his face.

"Okay Bella. Rule number one: you do that again, and I _will _kill you." He warned her in dead seriousness.

"Oh please," Bella scoffed, "You wouldn't hurt me." The look on Roger's face hardened. He whipped around, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her backward into a tree.

"Do you remember who I am Bella?" Wincing at his tone, she nodded. "Do you remember what I've done?" She nodded again. "What am I Bella, what am I?" He was now pressed against her, hands planted firmly above her shoulders, pinning her against the tree. His face was inches from her, his messy hair tickling her forehead and his breath hot on her face. Bella's heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of her chest, and she was terrified that he would hear it.

"A sociopath." She whispered. He laughed humorously.

"So that's what everyone's been saying. Well, I'm not. There's some big diagnosis that the Doc slapped on my head, but I'll give you the gist of it. I'm a big, brooding, hunk of hatred." He said. "I may not remember my label, but I sure as hell know that causing pain is my favorite hobby. I enjoy hurting people, no matter who it is. What am I Bella?" Realization made her blood run cold.

"A sadist." He nodded.

"If I wanted to, I could kill every kid on this island and nothing could stop me. If I wanted, I could snap your neck right now and I wouldn't have a second though." He released her and began to walk away. "Don't forget that." Even in the heat of the day, Bella felt cold. She almost couldn't bring herself to move from her spot, but she did. For whatever reason, she wasn't afraid of him, and she wanted him to know that. She walked to his side and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. Roger pulled away.

"I know you can hurt me Roger," she said softly, "but do you really want to?" He refused to look her in the eye.

"Come on. We need to tell them that we found water." With that, he began walking back to the camp, leaving her no choice but to follow.

**Dun. Dun. DUN! Hehe, Roger's angsty man. What'd you think? One second they hate each other, the next their friends, the next Roger's threatening her, their relationship confuses even me! So people, please review and tell me which side of Roger is your favorite, cuz I like them all!**


	8. Freakishly Wonderful

**Hey guys! Guess who's updating quickly! That's right! Meeeeeeeeeeee! Yayness! Doin' a little happy dance right now because I think I've become pretty well known for my slow updates. Sorry. But not this time! Cuz I'm to hossness! Yeeaa Boyyee! Hope you likes it peeps!**

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED OMGWTFIWWY (Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with you)..._for Roger._**

After gruffly mumbling to Ralph and Jack that they'd found water, and that Bella could show them where, Roger wandered off on his own, kicking things, punching trees, and muttering angrily to himself. That girl managed to get into everything: his careless, hateful childhood, every fucking co-ed sports team he was on, his boring, resentful existence in the mental hospital, even the goddamn fight that got him locked away in the first place, although that was indirectly. She was worse than his sister had been! Better than his dad, but then again, starvation was better than his dad. He spoke from experience. Roger had learned early on that he'd never be normal, long before he was diagnosed, and his dad had a lot to do with what he'd become.

The first clear memory he had of how his dad treated him was back when he was five. Kindergarten had begun a few days before, and there were still a few weeks left before Bella's accident. Everything in their town was normal, everything except little Roger McAllistor. He was at the park with his mother and, as usual, had chosen to play by himself instead of with the other kids. Which, for his sake and theirs, was good. He was already beginning to show signs of his sadism. It was that day that the worst yet came.

"Look Mommy!" He said, holding his prize out cheerfully. "It's a bunny!" His mommy looked up from her book and her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. In her son's hands was a dead bunny with a stick protruding from its neck. His hands were drenched in blood from the multiple times he'd stabbed it. He grinned proudly as she took in his gruesome work.

"Drop the rabbit Roger." His smile faded.

"But mommy-" He began to protest.

"I said drop the rabbit." She ordered. He reluctantly set it down in the grass. His mommy reached for his hand, thought better of it, grabbed his shoulders and nudged him forward.

That afternoon wasn't pretty. After all, his mommy had to explain to his daddy why there were dried blood stains in the sink.

"Roger did _WHAT?" _He yellled when she told him. Then there was a low growling sound. "Oh, I'll kill him!" Mr. McAllistor kicked the kitchen table over in frustration. Roger, who was currently hiding in one of the kitchen cabinets, shuddered. What his daddy said, he always meant. And Daddy was not at all a very concerned father, especially when it came to his bizarre little boy.

"Please calm down Jim!" Mrs. McAllistor pleaded.

"No, I will not calm down! The boy's not right! First it was pulling the wings and legs off bugs, then it was kicking the neighbor's dog, then hanging dolls by their necks from the tree and scratching his sister till she bled, and now this! I'm done leaving it alone!" Roger then heard a loud belch and the clink of an empty bottle on their granite countertop. If his count was correct, this was his daddy's fourth drink. Then he heard the refrigerator open and close, the fifth bottle had been retrieved. After a brief silence, his daddy spoke up drunkenly. "Where's the boy? I need to teach him a lesson."

"Aw dad, leave Roger alone, he's just a little kid." His sister Riley said, sounding frantic.

"You shut up!" Mr. McAllistor barked at her. "Roger?" He called. "Daddy needs to talk to you!" 'Well Roger doesn't want to!" Roger thought.

"Don't you touch him!" His mother said warningly.

"The kid's a monster!"

"He's my baby!"

"He's a freak!"

A freak. His daddy had used this word to describe him many times before Roger didn't like that word. It felt...sour. Yes, sour. He shifted uncomfortably in his cramped little hiding spot, and in doing so knocked over some pots and pans, which clattered about him loudly. He mentally repeated a curse word he'd heard his daddy use. Outside, Mr. McAllistor laughed triumphantly.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here." He opened the cabinet door and dragged his son out by the collar. Roger banged his head on the door, but it didn't really matter. He hardly even recognized it as pain. He'd had far worse. "You been listening to our conversation kid?" Roger nodded reluctantly. Putting off his punishment wouldn't make it hurt any less, he'd learned that years ago. "Now that just won't do at all. You need to learn to mind your own business." Then, just like that, he punched the little boy square in the jaw. Roger stumbled back, tripped, and crashed backwards into the counter. When he was younger, he used to cry or whimper when this happened, but not anymore. If he did that, Daddy won. He sat there with his back to the wood, rubbing the back of his head. The two blows to his noggin had left him in a daze. He quickly snapped out of it as his daddy hurled an empty bottle at him. It crashed just between his head and his shoulder, missing by just half an inch. Coming to his sense, Roger scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. He heard another bottle smashing into the wall by the door.

"You get back here you little bastard!" His dad screamed after him. Needless to say, Roger kept running in the opposite direction.

After quite a bit of running, Roger found himself back at the park. His jaw was throbbing and he was positive that a bruise was forming. As bad as his situation was, he knew his daddy would only be worse if someone reported him but the police didn't arrest him. He couldn't risk that. Mommy and Riley were usually left alone, he wouldn't have worried about them anyway. He cared about them as much as he cared about goldfish. Nice to have, but he wouldn't shed any tears if he had to flush them down the toilet. But his personal beatings would skyrocket. There was only one solutiong, which he greeted like an old family friend. He had to get into a fist fight.

As strange as it was for a five year old, Roger had been through this many times. It was hard to upset the little brats that ran rampant through the park. Make them mad, throw the first punch, and he had himself a fight. They were puddy in his chubby, dirty little hands. Not far from where he stood, four boys he knew from kindergarten had interrupted their game of wiffle ball to argue about the rules. Roger smirked. He'd found his target. He strolled over to the baseball field and picked up the boys' wiffle ball.

"Hey you!" The biggest boy, a red-head named Jack, called. "Give me that." Roger examined the plastic ball in his hand, looked back up at Jack, and did the unthinkable. He denied Jack Merridew what he wanted. Jack paled slightly. "I said give it back!" Once again, Roger shook his head.

"And I said no." He replied simply. Roger turned and began walking away. Jack ran up and pushed him down, then snatched the wiffle ball out of his hand. He snickered as he walked off and Roger smirked more. He'd found a fighter. He stood, grabbed the plastic bat from one of the boys, and broke it over his knee.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jack yelled. Roger grinned at him and through the little rubber tee into the street a few feet away

"My daddy just got that for me!" Another boy named Maurice cried.

"You're dead Whatever- Your- Name- Is!" Jack threatened.

"Roger," He filled in pleasantly. THen the boys surrounded him. "Four against one huh? I'm in." Maurice ran at him and Roger slugged him in the gut. Two other boys came from behind and Roger simply elbowed them in the face. Roger was small even for a little kid, and these boys were much bigger than him, but he never had any reason to feel that he had bitten off more than he could chew. As much as he'd have loved to draw it out, he had to finish these guys off quick; it was Jack her really wanted to fight. After a few wild punches and the occasional knee to the nuts, he got his wish. It was the only good his father ever did for him, set a good example of how to fight.

Jack smacked him a couple times, pretty hard by a regular boys standards, but it hardly registered with Roger. Then he triedto head-butt him. Roger grabbed his head before it made contact and bit his nose. Jack cried out in pain as Roger snickered. THis was way too easy. But then, Maurice and the other boys, Robert and Henry, pinned his arms behind his back and Jack lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. As soon as he was down, fists began flying.

Most of the hits that made contact were between Roger's face and Jack's fist, but all the punches Roger landed had more effect on the recieving party. Jack groaned in pain with each hit. Roger grabbed a stick from the ground and was about to stab Jack in the eye where he heard a high-pitched voice yell, "Jack Merridew! You get off that boy right now!" Behind the two boys stood a cute little girl with long, curly black hair, huge brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cranky look on her face. If it weren't for the lack of a grin, ROger could've sworn he was looking at one of his sister's dolls. She had one that looked just like this girl, dress and all, only with more teeth. Jack and Roger stared at the girl in disbelief for a moment, then returned to pummeling each other. Roger kneed Jack in the stomach and flipped him over. He now had the upper hand in this fight, literally. "I said stop it!" The girl squealed. SHe marched up to them and tugged Roger up with surprising strength.

"You two deaf or somethin'?" SHe asked them. Both boys shook their heads. "Then ya better be thankful and let your ears do their jobs!" Jack glared, then marched off with his gang in pursuit. Roger and the girl examined each other.

"You smell funny," she noted.

"You look funny," he replied dryly. More examination between the two children.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"Yea, and I asked second." They looked at each other closely one more time. Then Roger stuck his hand out, a gesture he'd seen on TV and in movies.

"What's that for?" The girl asked. He shrugged.

"You shake it, I guess." She crinkled her nose.

"I'm not shaking that!"

"Well, why not?" Roger asked irritatedly.

"Cuz you gots cooties!" He glared at her.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! Besides, you got gunk all over your hands. What is that anyway?" Roger looked at his bloodstained hands as if for the first time and shrugged.

"I dunno. What's it look like?" The girl thought about this for a moment.

"Blood." She replied. "You lose a tooth or somethin'?" Roger bared his teeth to show that, by some miracle, they were all still there. "Huh. It kinda looks like ketchup too."

"Then it's ketchup." He agreed.

"Well, you oughta wash it off. And do something about that black eye your getting." He stared at her blankly.

"Like what?"

"Don't you know anything?" She asked. "C'mon." The girl grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the water fountain, where she gently began scrubbing the blood from his hands. As she did so, he did something very un-Rogerlike. He splashed her playfully. At first, she giggled, but then she saw the pinkish stain it left on her pretty dress and chewed him out. Her words became jumbled with ones he didn't know, but recognized as a foreign language. At the time, he'd been positive he was being cussed out in Spanish, when really she'd just called him 'a big butt-head idiot.' Shortly after the blood was washed out, a woman who looked just like the little girl began calling her.

"It's time to go home sweetie!" The little girl turned to Roger and solemnly told him to put ice on his shiner, and he promised just as solemnly that he would. Then she broke into a grin and hugged him.

"I like you Whatever- Your- Name- Is!" The girl exclaimed. Then she skipped off.

After leaving the park, Roger crawled back into his house through the basement window and snuck up to his room. There, he ripped the arms and legs off his sister's dolls, stabbed them each with his favorite scissors once for everything he hated, and fed their heads to his dog, effectively maiming them beyond recognition. All except one, the one that looked like the girl from the park.

Now, Roger wasn't much better off. Sure, his dad got carted off to his prison about two months later after breaking his arm, screaming that his son was hell spawn, but people looked at him funny after that. He tried to be normal, following the little girl's example. Wash blood off your hands, don't get into so many fights, ice the bruises daddy gives you, don't kill bunnies in public. He thought he was making things better, but in reality, he'd only made things so much more complicated. He howled in rage and punched a tree. It was impossible to tell which got it worse, the hand or the tree. Thinking back, he wished he'd kicked mud in the girl's face and run off while he still had the chance.

Roger collected himself and regained his nonchalant, indifferent composure. As far as anyone could tell, he didn't give a damn about anything. He returned to camp, where everyone had gathered in the dark, eating the fruit they'd found in the jungle and telling scary stories. He managed to see Jack's bright red hair in what little light there was and sat down in the sand next to him. As usual, Jack was drawing a blank on good stories to tell, and Roger, who normally prefered to seem 'silent but deadly' told him one of his. Thanks to Roger, Jack had become famous for his creepy horror stories.

As it steadily got darker, it got colder as well. The choir boys unrolled their sleeves and put on their jackets and cloaks, and Roger pulled on his t-shirt and sweatshirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Bella shivering in her tank top and shorts and scooted further away; for whatever reason, something about her had always made him kind of uncomfortable, more so than most people. He knew, however, that Jack had no problem with her whatsoever. He nudged him.

"Jack," He whispered.

"What?" Roger looked pointedly at Bella and Jack nodded. He went over to her and put his arm around her. Bella shifted uncomfortably and continued shivering. Roger kicked his friend in the back. Jack turned and glared at him.

"What?" He mouthed.

"I know you've got more experience in this department, but I think this is the part where you give her your jacket." He whispered. Jack still didn't get it. "She's cold dipshit! Now make the goddamn move!"

"Relax man, I got this." Jack just pulled her a little closer. Roger rolled his eyes at his friend.

A few minutes later, Jack went to get more fruit, and Bella got even colder. Roger, not wanting Jack to look like too huge of an idiot, tugged off his sweatshirt, balled it up, and chucked it at the back of Bella's head. She turend, saw the sweatshirt lying on the ground, and quickly pulled it on, smiling gratefully at Roger.

"Thanks." She whispered. He waved it off.

"Ah, go shit yourself Bella. You can't cook for us or watch the brats if you catch pneumonia, and there's no way in hell I'd do it." She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to face the boy who was telling the story. Jack never even noticed she'd stopped shivering.

**Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa boooooooooooyeeeeeeeeeeeee! 2,844 words, the longest chapter in this story! It's a new record! Well kind of. There was a 5,000+ word chapter in my first Lord of the Flies story. But we'll ignore that. I hope you liked that little view into Roger's past, even if it was kind of sick and twisted. Reviews are love and I KNOW you love this story, so prove it!**

**Oh! And I almost forgot to mention, there's this really awesome sauce story up by Cassi Merridew called I Must Be Dreaming. All you Jack fans out there will love it, and I hear she's got this really awesome beta named Hammsters...haha. Check it out peeps! You'll love!**


	9. Disney Will Give You Nightmares

**Hey guys! I know it's been like forever since I updated but I've just been so busy with my birthday, then my friend's birthday, then Christams, then New Years, and so on, so this kind of got pushed to the back of my mind for a while. Really sorry about that! But here I am. There's really not much plot development in this chapter, sorry again, but it's cute and kind of fluffy at the end. So, enjoy!**

Bella half-skipped half-walked about the jungle in search of fruits and berries they could eat until the hunters caught something, whistling as she went. It was pretty tedious work, and she'd been at it for hours, but she really didn't mind. And why was that? Roger, or should I say the lack of him. Ever since their little run in at the pond he'd been in a sour mood and avoided her like the plague. Other than that, he was out with Jack and the other hunters all day so she never had to worry about having to deal with him. These had been the most peaceul days of her summer, regardless of the fact that they were stuck on a deserted island. Sure, it was slightly less entertaining, but everyone needs a little peace every now and then.

Somewhere else, Simon and Piggy were probably looking for her. They were, actually, and driving themselves mad in doing so. When you're a bit of a social outcast, you have plenty of time to excercise your imagination, so by that logic their imaginations were in great shape. But boy, were they getting quite the workout. Within ten minutes, Simon and Piggy were positive she'd been fighting off a pack of ten wild boars when a bunch of natives came and killed the boars. Then they shot Bella with a sedative dart thing-a-mabob, threw her over their shoulders and brought her back to their village, where they were currently giving her a gold tooth. Good grief. Anyways, Bella could really care less at the moment. Piggy was driving her bats with all the "careful that could be poisonous!" and "don't touch that, it might be poison ivy or poison oak,'' or "don't trip or else you could break your leg," or her personal favorite, "don't wander off or else you'll fall off a cliff and get eaten by wild boars while you're unconscious!" Simon wasn't much better, his humming of Coheed and Cambria, as awesome as it was, was clashing with her whistling of the classics, such as 'Carry On My Wayward Son' and even a little 'Eye of the Tiger."

The coconut shell she'd been filling with fruits and berries was filled to the brim as was a second one she'd found along the way. Bella was about to turn and begin walking back to camp, when she realized she had absolutely no idea where camp was. She'd been too busy in her own little world to care where she was going, and now she was lost in the middle of nowhere. _Spectacular. _

"Simon!" She called out as loudly as she could. "Piggy!" There was no response from either boy. "Shit!" The sky was a bright array of orange and pink as the sun began to go down, but Bella was in no state to appreciate it. It had been morning when they left, if the sun was already going down, who knows how far she'd wandered? And worse than that, she was freezing and hungry. She didn't want to eat the fruit she'd collected, that was for the group. It would be selfish to eat it just because she was a little bit hungry and scared. "Think Bella think," she ordered herself, "What would Ryan Seacrest do?" Upon thinking about, she realized that Ryan Seacrest wouldn't be in this situation in the first place and searched her brain for another TV star to look to in her time of desperate need. Then it hit her. _Bill fucking Murray? _She thought, channeling her inner Tallahassee. Then she scolded herself and thought of the real person she should be thinking of. Bear freaking Grills.

_What would Bear Grills do? _She asked herself. He wasn't exactly the greatest wilderness survivalist, but he was the only one she knew of, so she thought about the episodes she'd seen with her brother. The first thing that came to mind was when he stuck his hand in bear poo. Gross. _If sticking my hand in animal shit is ever a life or death decision, I'd better hope God's a fan of mine. _She thought about it some more, and came to the same conclusion about sleeping inside a gutted animal carcus and eating a snake. She would certainly not be doing either any time soon.

Eventually she got her act together and allowed herself to eat a few of the fruits she'd collected. Next she looked around in attempt to get her bearings. She heard waves slapping hard against rocks not far away and did her best to follow the sound. Soon enough she came across a mountain of huge boulders piled up on the shore and on a rocky platform with a winding path making it's way up to the top. At the top of the hill were countless caves carved into the rock, the jutting edges casting eerie shadows over the ground. Something about this place seemed colder, more threatening than the rest of the island and made Bella tense and apprehensive. There was something evil about this place that looked like Satan's very own cathedral. Suddenly, the clouds opened up and the rain came down hard. Lightning flashed behind the peak of the giant hill, making it look even more sinister and menacing as high waves smacked hard against the cliff. As much as this place creeped her out, Bella knew she had to get out of the rain. She was left no choice but to take shelter in one of the caves.

By the time she got up and into the nearest cave, Bella was completely soaked. It wasn't any warmer in the cave. If anything, she was even colder. She could hear the steady _drip, drip, drip _of water in the back of the cave, and took mental note not to go back there. She was already wet enough. After a few minutes of staring out the mouth of the cave hoping for the rain to stop and being utterly disappointed, Bella curled up in a little nook in the wall, hugged her knees to her chest in hope of warming herself a little, and fell asleep shivering and teeth still chattering.

She had a really weird dream. She was on the island still, as she was in most of her dreams recently, but she could tell it was pretty far in the future. Her hair was really long and, she was sorry to say, greasy. Her skin had lost its orginal sunburn and was just very darkly tanned, and if the state of her arms and legs were anything to go by, she hadn't had a good meal in a while. The thing that made this dream weirder than the others was that she was wearing a red cloak with a hood and it was snowing a lot. But for some reason, Bella didn't go to find shelter or anything. She just plowed through the snow drifts, looking around frantically. There was someone she needed to find, but she just couldn't remember who. Out of nowhere, she heard animal-like snarling nearby. As hard as she tried, she couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was all around her. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and put her hood up, hoping that the shivers she was getting were just from the cold. Then another sound joined the snarling: a loud, glorious, if somewhat insane, laugh. It was a laugh she knew well.

"J-J-Jack?" She called, shivering from the cold. "Where are you?" The laughter stopped, but Jack didn't respond. That was a bad sign. Jack wouldn't just let her worry the way she was, at least, not the real Jack. Bella heard a branch snapping behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Jack, or at least, some distorted version of Jack, stepping out of the woods behind her with a knife in his hand. He was another sign that they'd been on the island a long time. His hair, once the darkest shade of red Bella had ever seen, was now a pale strawberry blonde and hung nearly to his shoulders. His skin was tanned but his face itself was pale and drawn, edging on sickly. His eyes had a wild look in them and the expression on his face would be blank if it weren't for a sinister sneer. And worst of all, his hands were covered in blood as Roger's had been years ago when she met him, only something told her that this blood didn't come from an animal. Upon seeing her, Jack's laugh picked up again, even crazier than before. Then he put a hand to his mouth and whistled the way you would to call a dog. The snarling was replaced with barking as a pack of wolves erupted from the dark woods surrounding them. They growled and gnashed their teeth at her, but they didn't come near her. The wolves just circled predatorally, awaiting their master's command.

There was something about their eyes that set Bella on edge: most of them weren't brown. There were green and blue and even a pair of yellow ones. What kind of wolves don't have brown eyes? Glancing between each wolf, she realized each one called a different name to mind. Maurice, Charlie, Robert, Johnny, Al, Henry, Larry, Tony, etc. All names of boys on the island, the hunters more specifically. _What are they, mutts? Where's my Cornacopia? _Only two hunters were missing from the pack. Then Jack began to change, His skin sprouted fur, his fingers became longer, as did his face and teeth, and his back arched. He grew claws. Soon, she could only tell him apart from the other wolves by his icy blue eyes and the sense of importance that he always had. Only one hunter missing now. Jack barked three times then howled, some sort of signal for his pack. Just like that, they all jumped at her, snapping their teeth hoping to get a bite and tearing at her with their claws. Bella screamed and tried to get away, but they surrounded her on all sides, blocking any possible escape route. She was just beginning to sob hopelessly when she heard a much more human growl. The wolves continued attacking, but a few halted and soon the others did as well.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost her?" Jack yelled at Simon and Piggy, making them wince visibly. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jack was pissed. "What kind of dumbass loses a girl in the woods?"<p>

"Shut up Jack, it's not their fault," Ralph said, trying and failing to calm him down.

"It is their fault! They were supposed to go get fruit with Bella to make sure she didn't get hurt or lost, and they came back without her!" Jack yelled, redirecting his wrath towards Ralph.

"They didn't mean to. Now will you calm down so we can figure out what to do?" Jack scowled and folded his arms over his chest but didn't say another word. Roger rolled his eyes. Both of them were idiots. Since Jack had an incredible lack of cleverness and was too proud to admit it, he walked over to Roger so that he could whisper an idea to him while no one was looking.

"Just say that the hunters will go out and look for her!" Roger whispered as if it was the easiest thing to think of in the world, which really, it was. Jack nodded, then snatched the conch out of Ralph's hands.

"I volunteer my hunters to go out in the jungle and search until we find her. We'll look all night if we have to!" Jack announced. Most of the hunters raised their fists in the air, hooping and hollering in agreement, occasionally pounding their spears on the ground. Jack smiled smugly at Ralph, as proud as if the idea was actually his.

"All right all right!" Ralph said, raising his voice to be heard over the chaos of the hunters excitement. They calmed down slightly. "That'll be fine. I'll come too. Does anyone else here volunteer to help find Bella?" To their everlasting credit, every boy in the group raised their hand. "Okay, c'mon then." He started walking, but Jack grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"I'll lead. You need to stay back or get rid of Piggy anyways, unless you want to lead a search party for the brats next," he said, pointing over his shoulder to the herd of littluns playing on the beach. Ralph sighed and went back to talk to Piggy. Jack stopped in front of the group and turned to look at them. "We need to split up. Everyone go in pairs or by yourself or whatever and come back and blow the conch if you find her. Got it?" The entire group nodded, paired up, and went their seperate ways. Jack immediately went to Ralph for a partner, once again wanting to make sure he didn't get all the credit if he found her. Roger rolled his eyes and went off on his own. For whatever reason, he had a good feeling where he'd find Bella.

It only took a few minutes to get to the rocky terrain Jack had named Castle Rock, if you knew the right way to go. Roger did. Jack claimed to know the jungle better than anyone, but it wasn't true. Roger knew it better. Jack was a half-wit who'd probably be decaying in one of those caves at Castle Rock if Roger didn't help him out whenever he got lost. So basically, Roger knew every short cut, every path, to every part of the island. He also knew the cave that Bella was most likely to be in based on when it started raining and where Simon and Piggy lost her. He climbed up the spiralling path around Castle Rock to the cave where he expected to find her and there she was curled up in a corner just like he'd known she would be. Too easy. He was about to wake her up, but decided against. Instead, he just picked her up and carried her out the way you'd carry a baby, and began walking back to camp.

"Ah, Bells, what are we gonna do with you?" He asked, more to himself than her.

* * *

><p>Standing just at the edge of the woods was a very bizarre looking boy. He was huge, easily over six feet tall and pretty muscular for someone who couldn't be older than seventeen. His face was dirty and rather scruffy with bad five o'clock shadow, but his eyes were nice. Despite the intensity and anger in them, they made Bella feel a lot safer. They were just as familiar as the eyes of the wolves, but the name she came up with didn't fit the way the boy made her feel safer. But it didn't make sense. There was only one boy on the island who's dark brown eyes had those faint traces of gold in them. Before she could come up with a name that matched, Jack howled again, breaking her from her trance. Following some sort of command, half of the pack dutifully went to attack the boy. He fought them off pretty well for a while, then went to help her. The wolf that was Jack wasn't having that though. He snapped at the boy again and again until eventually he took a chunk out of his arm. Gross.<p>

"No!" Bella screamed. Suddenly, everything started shaking and she heard a voice.

"Bella. Wake up. Bella!" She opened her eyes and saw Roger. It only took a second for her to realize he was carrying her.

"Roger? What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Well, I just found you asleep in a cave a minute ago and then you started hitting me and kind of groaning, and that was annoying so I woke you up," he explained boredly. By the time he finished his sentence, she was already half asleep, but she recalled the last hour or so before she fell asleep and then nodded.

"Oh yea." Then she thought about something. "My coconuts!" Roger gave her a strange look.

"Your what?"

"My coconuts! The ones with, um, the ones with, um, fruit!" She wasn't really making much sense, but Roger understood the gist of what she was trying to say.

'It's okay Bella. We can go back and find them in the morning, okay? Now go back to sleep." Bella shook her head.

"No no no! I want to stay awake and hang out with you!" She patted him on the head. "You're a good boy Roger." He just barely cracked a smile.

"Go to sleep." She began to protest again.

"I don't want to!" He just ignored her.

"Good night Bella," he said in the way parents do when they're trying to get their little kids to sleep. She sighed, giving up.

"Night night Roger," She curled up a little more, rested her head sideways on his chest and was soon asleep again. This time, Roger let himself smile and continued to walk back slowly, careful not to wake her up again.

**Not bad. 2,955 words is a lot for something I threw together at the last minute (meaning I didn't have it all written out before typing it up). I don't know if you noticed but there was some Disney/fairy tale action in that nightmare Bella had.  
><span>Where did it come<span> from?:  
>-the red cloakhood: guess either the Disney movie or the fairy tale (two different)  
>-Jack the creepy hunter: guess the Disney moviefairy tale  
>-the scene where Bella and weirdo boy get attacked by wolves: guess the Disney movie<br>Anyone who can guess those gets whatever virtual thing they want. I know I didn't mention it in the chapter like I was supposed to the last time I offered that, but I promise I will this time.  
>Bonus! Anyone who can guess two of the three fictional characters Bella stood in for in the nightmare gets to spend a whole day with Roger! And they get to tell everyone about it in a review for the next chapter, but nothing innappropriate please I'm just a little kid and my mind is still innocent. Or you could also get a virtual cookie if you prefer that. Please answer my poll if you don't want to risk this story getting put on hold until I finish some other stories! Which hopefully you don't want to happen! Also, I do expect you people to vote for at least two different stories on that poll, because I really do need to put some on hold. And also, please review!<strong>


	10. In Which His Knife is Hijacked

**Kay, so I'm not gonna bore you with a long author's note. Just a few things I need to say:  
><strong>**1. I'm really sorry for the late update.  
>2. The winners of the imaginary day with Roger are...Azmaria Harmony and Haeli Elizabeth! Yay! I'm just gonna fill in the answers for the questions<br>- Bella was Snow White, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and Little Red Riding Hood  
>- Jack was the creepy hunter from Snow White that tried to kill her<br>- The scene where Bella and weirdo boy were attacked by wolves was Beauty and the Beast  
>- The red cloak was Little Red Riding Hood or Beauty and the Beast<br>Okay, now that that's over with, there's a few more things I need to say actually. So um, Bella also symbolizes Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, which I forgot to include in the question about which characters she symbolizes. Also, to Azmaria Harmony HOW DID I NOT THINK OF SAM WINCHESTER? I love that show! I mean, Dean's a lot cooler than Sam, but I still should've thought of that. So thank you for pointing that out. Now enjoy the chapter peoples!**

"You're joking right?" Jack asked Bella, hardly keeping a straight face. She shook her head and he broke into laughter, as did all the hunters. Even Roger smirked with smug amusement and chuckled a bit. Bella glowered.

"What exactly is so funny about that?" She asked. Jack recovered from his laugh attack long enough to answer.

"Nothing Bells, it's just...you're a girl." He said as if that was the answer to all life's questions. She quirked an eyebrow.

"No way. Well that explains a lot!" She exclaimed sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Bells. You're awesome, and a good runner, and I'm sure you could keep up and everything, it's just, hunting's dangerous. It's a man's game." He said, smiling as if to say 'don't blame me for what Mother Nature decided.'

"I hunted with my dad and my brother plenty of times back home!" She protested, deciding to ignore the complete sexism of his last few sentences. Roger rolled his eyes.

"That's cute Bells. Did daddy shoot Bambi for you, or did Dillon?" He asked with laughing eyes. She glared some more at him.

"We didn't hunt Bambi. We hunted other stuff, but Dillon didn't like killing the deer." She said, stressing her brother's name to show that boys could be just as wimpy as girls.

"That's different Bells. You had your dad and brother there looking after you, and you had guns and cell phones and a lot of other things to make sure you were safe the whole time. If you get hurt here, there's pretty much nothing we can do for you. Hunting's just too dangerous for a girl to take part in." Jack replied. Bella's glare intensified.

"I won't get hurt."

"Please. You'll fall and trip at the first root we pass." Roger said.

"Hate to break it to you, but Roger's right. You will hurt yourself out there and we don't want that to happen." Jack said, trying to make it seem like he was only looking out for her best interests.

"You guys could get hurt too! You've got nine and ten year olds going out there with you and you're never worried about them! What makes me different?" Bella asked, the look on her face like an angry sister who's just found out her baby brother's been drinking.

"They got balls." Roger replied bluntly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for the lesson in anatomy Roger, I really needed to brush up on that. Now would you care to explain why they can hunt and I can't?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because they've got balls and you don't." He answered simply.

"Kid don't lie," Jack agreed. Bella growled slightly. "Why don't you go fishing with Ralph, Piggy, and Simon? That's probably more your speed." _Oh that tears it, _Bella thought angrily. Taking a step closer to Jack, she swung out her leg and politely delivered a swift kick to the nuts, then did the same to Roger. They both crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Bet you're not so smug about being blessed with nuts now huh?" She said smugly. Roger looked up with a glare.

"Nope, still pretty happy with 'em." Bella growled again, then stomped off, muttering angrily, "sexist _pigs!"_

* * *

><p>Well, suffice to say, Bella did not join Piggy, Ralph, and Simon to go fishing. She just stomped around, feeling guilty that she'd kicked the boys and angry that they'd made her do something that made her feel so guilty. It was infuriating! She sighed and pulled a silver blade out of her pocket. Looking at the smooth silver metal and tracing the pattern on the black handle. She wasn't quite sure which boy she'd taken it from, but she was fairly sure it must have been Jack. After all, there was no way they could both sneak weapons past airport security, right? Either way, she had to admit, it was a very nice hunting knife. In fact, she'd never seen anything like it before. As she continued deeper into the dark greenish light of the jungle, she stopped and took the time to examine the knife a little closer. The blade itself was in pristine condition, sharp at the edges and incredibly reflective, but that wasn't what drew Bella's attention. It was the handle that drew the eye, with it's elaborate design. Curling around with intreicate litte details and twists was a silver painted snake, wrapping completely around the handle until it ended at the base with it's cold, ruby red eyes. Whether the coloring was from paint or blood, Bella couldn't tell. The handle also gleamed slightly still from the warmth of its owner's palms, the sweat hanging on from the many days of hunting and nights spent sharpening it and keeping it in perfect condition. Bella wiped the handle on her shirt to make it less slick and then slipped it into her pocket. She decided to keep it with her for a while in case she ever had need of it.<p>

She kept walking deeper into the woods, not really caring where she was going. If anything happened like last time, she'd find her own way back, without any help from that little douch Roger. She could do that just fine. She would've found her own way back before if it hadn't started raining. At least, she was pretty sure she would've. When she finally reached the furthest point in the forest she'd made it to without getting lost, she had the most marvelous idea. As she went along, she pulled out the knife and made a mark in the trunk of each tree so she'd know where to go when she finally decided to go back. Bella smiled at her cleverness, then thought of something else. Maybe she wouldn't mind not being allowed to hunt so much if she could prove to herself that she was just as capable of it as they were. So, she adjusted her grip on the knife and sank down to the base of the nearest tree and waited in silence. Eventually her waiting was rewarded and a little dragonfly came along. She smiled to herself again, held the knife like she would a dart, then flung it at the bug. The blade pinned the dragonfly to a tree without harming the bug itself. She'd been careful to get it by the wings to avoid actually killing it. She grinned excitedly, then, careful not to get bitten, took the knife out of the dragonfly's wings and walked away, satisfied with her aiming abilities.

As she continued along, she realized how incredibly boring roaming around like this on her own was. There was no one to talk to, and she'd basically run out of things to day dream about; besides, she wasn't really up to day dreaming when she remembered how that turned out for her the last time. She came to the decision that she would head back to camp and talk to Simon for a while. She was just about to begin the long trip back when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes. Going completely still, she looked in the direction of where she saw the flash. There she saw the entire group of hunters, maybe twenty or thirty feet away, slipping without a sound among the trees. She ducked behind a tree, not wanting to be seen and get lectured again about how dangerous it was for her to be out in the forest by herself. She was stunned as she watched them. Every single movement they made was perfect, precise. They were worlds apart from the clumsy boys she'd grown to know them as back at home. They were so in tuned to their surroundings, they moved with such purpose and a strange prowess, it reminded her of the kind of thing you'd see before something bad happened in a thriller movie. It was so strange, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. It was incredible. Then Jack gave some sort of signal and all hell broke loose. Boys she hadn't even seen at first sprang from the darkness screaming and yelling. The creepy peacefulness was gone but the grace was still there as they launched themselves forward, throwing their spears out in front of them. There was a high squeal and then the boys laughed. Apparently, they'd hit their target. Even from where she was, Bella could see Roger was smirking about something.

"Right up his ass!" He laughed. The other boys laughed harder. Bella just rolled her eyes. What a bunch of idiots.

"Hey Rog, can I use your knife? I left mine back at camp." Roger nodded and reached into his pocket. Bella hardly stifled a laugh at the look of bewilderment on his face as he checkes all his pockets and found nothing.

"What? Where-" He slowly turned from confusion from anger. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING KNIFE?" Bella laughed and took the knife out of her own pocket. Getting one last good look at it, she decided it was time to return it to its owner. So she held it like a dart once again, and threw it hard in their direction. It stuck perfectly in the center of the pig's stomach and Bella smiled. The boys went silent and looked around them for where the knife could've come from. A few of the younger ones freaked out.

"IT'S THE BEAST!" The little boys screamed, scattering about the forest. Bella giggled, then headed back to camp, leaving the boys to their fear, confusion, and suspicions.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" She heard a familiar voice yelling behind her as she sat in the shade by a pond. She didn't need to turn to know that she was in the presence of a very pissed off Roger. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, trying to calm himself a little bit. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere by yelling at her, and they both needed to get back to camp.<p>

"Texting the president, what's it look like?" She asked sarcastically. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Well tell him to piss off." He replied. She finally looked up at him.

"What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

"We need to get back to camp." He said. "Jack and Ralph think there's a storm coming and they don't want anyone to be out on their own during it, so they sent me to come find you." Bella sighed and stood up. The two of them walked back to camp. True to the leaders' prediction, the storm began seconds after they arrived. Not having time to join the other biguns before it started raining, Bella and Roger ducked into the littluns shelter and Bella took a head count. She noticed one little boy was missing.

"Hang on a second, where's Jason?" She asked the boys. They all shrugged.

"We saw him a little bit ago by the woods." Percival replied. Johnny looked up sheepishly.

"I dared him to go look for the beastie up at the big castle place." Bella looked out of the shelter to where the rain had really begun to come down with concern. Then, coming to a decision, she sprinted out towards to jungle to get Jason.

"Bella!" Roger yelled in frustration. He took another look at the litlluns. "Move an inch and I'll feed you to the beastie, got it?" The boys nodded vigorously and Roger took off after Bella. He caught up to her about halfway to Castle Rock, grabbed her shoulder, and tugged her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. She glared at him.

"Finding a littlun, now let me go!" They continued to argue back and forth, Roger saying how dangerous it was and Bella insisting that she needed to find Jason. Meanwhile, Jason had just recently turned up at the camp soaking wet and afraid, but just fine. Sadly, neither of them knew that. Eventually, Roger gave in.

"Fine, we can find your precious littlun, but if we haven't found him in ten minutes, we're staying in one of the caves until the rain stops." He said, with a tone of finallity that told Bella to take what she could get before he could change his mind. They searched every inch of Castle Rock for those ten minutes he'd designated and, obviously, found nothing. Sighing in defeat, Bella allowed Roger to pull her into one of the caves, where they spent a good part of an hour trying to wait out the storm. Of course, this grew old very quickly.

"That's it, I'm going out to look for him again!" Bella announced, beginning to venture out into the rain. Before she could though, Roger tried to stop her.

"Are you crazy?" He grabbed her arm and tugged her back into the cave. When he released her, Bella lost her footing on a jagged area of the cave floor and stumbled back into him. They both crashed to the ground, Bella landing on her butt in a very bad place: right between Roger's legs. "_Oh my fucking GOD!" _He cried in pain. Bella leapt to her feet and Roger rolled back and forth, his hands guarding his injured area and groaing in pain.

"Roger, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" She said, looking with concern at the pitiful sight before her. He just let out a pained moan in response, which made Bella feel even worse. She squatted down by his side. 'Roger I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" He stopped groaning and looked up at her with the most demonic expression she'd seen in her now seventeen years of existence. He grabbed the collar of her tank top and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to freaking kill you Bella Martinez," he said in an eerily calm voice. Then he smiled evilly. "Run." She wasted no time in taking off into the run, Roger quickly following in hot pursuit. She wasn't really afraid of him though, because she could hear him laughing behind her, and there was no cruelty in the sound. She quickly joined in the laughter. Roger chased her for along time until they'd put Castle Rock far behind them. They eventually reached a beach, on the opposite side of the island from the group's camp. She shrieked slightly when she look behind her and saw he was quickly gaining ground. She tried to pick up the pace, and it worked for a while, but she wasn't built for long distance- in fact, when they both did track, she was always put in the 100s and 200s while Roger was doing everything from 800s to 1600s, to the very rare 3200, which was only run once a year, and was always left to him by the rest of the team. He was good for long distance, Bella, not so much. He lunged forward and the two of them fell to the sand, laughing breathlessly.

"You seriously suck Roger." She laughed. He just grinned and stood up. Bella was surprised when instead of walking away without her, he offered her his hand and helped her up. Bella and Roger walked back to camp in silence as usual, but if you looked closely, you could tell things were different from the usual. Their silence was, for once in their lives, friendly.

**Awww so sweet. Do you like the little friendship they're developing? I definitely like it. Guess what. The next chapter is going to be the most important chapter in this story's history. Dun dun dun! So if you want to read about his importantness, review people!**


	11. Roger vs Dog

Bella yawned and looked out groggily at the forest. The camp was empty; the hunters all out hunting, Simon and Ralph were on fire watch, and Piggy with the littluns somewhere. She was immediately struck by an incredible sense of boredom. _I need to do something. Now. _She thought. Without thinking, she strolled into the jungle in search of something to do. Maybe she'd see the hunters again. She had to admit, they were awfully fun to watch. It was incredible how boys the size and build of Roger and Jack could glide soundlessly through the trees, never tripping or faltering. _Like ghosts. _

Bella walked along, looking around at all the different plants and animals. The forest was alive that day, more alive than it had been throughout the whole time they'd been there. It was beautiful, but at the same time, Bella couldn't help but feel like maybe she'd be better off back at camp. She quickly shook off the thought, imagining how much teasing she'd get from Roger if he knew how easily she'd become frightened. It was just a bunch of trees. What harm could there be, really?

Well, since she was Bella, and things just couldn't go her way, she soon found herself in trouble. She'd tripped over some root or something and twisted her ankle, and was now hobbling around as best as she could, trying to make her way back to camp. But of course, that was too easy. No, fate had to screw with her a little more. As she stumbled along, she heard a low growl over the sounds of breaking branches and crackling leaves she was creating. She glanced behind her but saw nothing. Uneasily, she assured herself she was just hearing things and continued on her way.

A few minutes later, she heard the growl again, louder this time. She looked back again, and this time saw something emerging from the bushes she'd just passed. A wild dog. _What the…do wild dogs even live on islands? _Normally, they didn't, but that knowledge didn't really help her. The dog barked loudly, growled one more time, then launched itself at her. She screamed and took off running as fast as she could with her injured ankle. To her credit, she kept going for a long time, sticking her arms out and grabbing onto branches whenever she lost her balance, and doing everything she could to keep ahead of the animal. This couldn't last forever though, she knew that better than anyone, and she was far from the camp still. She needed help. Just as she was about to call out, she stepped strangely and clattered to the ground, shrieking in surprise. Bella couldn't get back up. The dog continued to get closer and she backed up against a tree, watching helplessly as it closed the last ten feet between them. She then squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the dogs hot breath. It bit down on her leg hard and she cried out in intense pain, louder than she'd screamed before. The dog continued to tear away at that leg while she tried unsuccessfully to kick it off. Then suddenly, it's jaws were ripped away.

Bella looked up and saw Roger angrier than she'd ever seen him. The other hunters were maybe forty feet back, still running to get there, while Roger held the dog against the ground, drawing his knife out of his pocket. He held it up, then looked up at Bella just before striking.

"I suggest you don't look," he muttered hotly. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard one last yelp from the wild dog as Roger sliced it open. Then there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Roger standing up, wiping his forehead. There was blood splattered all over his hands, face and chest. Then he wiped his hands off on his shorts. Then the hunters reached them and stopped short, looking from Bella, to the dead animal, to Roger. These boys knew Roger's wrath better than anyone, and they knew well that Bella was in for it. As if on cue, Roger's head snapped in Bella's direction, giving her the worst death glare he'd ever given her. "You're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. She cried out in pain and pulled her arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said firmly, doing her best to mimic his scowl.

"Oh yes you are." He tried pulling her along again, and she shrieked again. "What are you screaming about?" He looked down at her leg and cursed, then picked her up and began carrying her bridal style.

"Put me down right now Roger, or I swear I'll kick you in the nuts so hard I swear to God you'll never have children!" Roger just chuckled and continued walking. They got back to camp a lot faster than Bella would have thought they could, but Roger always took much longer strides than she did. As he walked though, he gave her the most intense chewing out she'd ever recieved from him.

"You're a freaking idiot, you know that Bells? Did you honestly think it was a good idea to go out there alone? You're so fucking stupid sometimes, it's like you don't even care what happens to you! Do you have a fucking death wish or something?" This was the most child appropriate piece of his lecture. Once they were back, he finally set her down and she wasted no time fulfilling her promise. He fell to the ground, groaning and holding his hands over his injured area. She began yelling at him in rapid Spanish.

"_Usted arrogante, cerdo, con cabeza de mierda bastardo, no lo puedo creer! Juro a Dios si viene cerca de mi una vez mas mi grito sangriento atarrado asesinato! Voy a matar, eres un idiota! Yo simplimente- simplemente no me hables mas bien?" _Then she stormed off in the jungle again, trying hard to ignore the pain in both her legs. The boys all looked at each other and Jack ran out after her. Meanwhile, Roger and the boys tried to gather what little knowledge of Spanish they had and figure out what the hell she said to him. Once they did (like a half an hour later) the boys went into intense giggle fits at which Roger just rolled his eyes.

In the jungle, Bella had found a nice fallen tree lying in the middle of a group of other trees and sat down and cried. _I'm such a wimp, _she thought. _Why the hell am I crying over Roger? I know better than anyone that he's not worth it! _"God I'm such an idiot," she muttered, knowing exactly why she was crying. Jack chose that moment to come into the clearing where she sat and sat down beside her.

"Hey Bells," he said softly, putting an arm around her comfortingly. "You all right?" She nodded, then changed her mind and shook her head. Jack knew her too long for lying to him to have any effect, even if it wasn't obvious she wasn't freaking okay. "You know he doesn't mean it. He never means it."

"Yes he does. Have you met Roger? He doesn't care about anyone but himself, he never has."

"Well, I'd have to agree with you there," Jack said, surprising her. Sure, Roger was his best friend. But Jack wasn't that stupid that he hadn't figured out that he was a threat, in more ways than one. He had to take advantage of this situation. "He's a bastard. But it's in his nature. He's never known anything else," Jack added, still wanting to depict himself as the nice guy.

"Well yea, he's a sociopath," Bella pointed out, wanting Jack to get to whatever his point was.

"Not just that. He had a pretty suckish childhood. But yea, he can't love or care about people as far as I know. I'm pretty sure he can't feel remorse. But I'll tell you something Bella, he's...fond of you. Not really in the normal touchy feely way, but as fond as he can get in his condition."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Roger wasn't fond of her. He hated her. He'd made it clear on many occasions.

"When we were all in school, before the incident, before anyone realized there was something wrong with him, he was always really defensive of you. We all had crushes on you then," Bella blushed at this, and Jack smirked as he continued, "and so we talked about you once in a while. He was cool about it, but if he thought we went too far with anything, a dirty joke or an inappropriate comment, he kicked the shit out of whoever said it. My face was probably one of his most popular punching bags." Jack didn't realize it, but what he was saying was putting Bella ill at ease. Inappropriate comments? Jack was saying those kinds of things about her? She scooted away from him a bit, but he didn't notice. "Of course, it could've just been his upbringing. His dad must have been upset about something if he hit him hard enough to break his arm. Maybe it was something along those lines. Roger never talks about that though."

"Roger's dad hit him?" Bella asked. How could she not have known about that? Jack nodded solemnly.

"He was a drunk. Took his anger out on Roger, never on Riley or his mom though luckily. They tried to keep it quiet of course, but the choir all knew about it. Kind of hard not to notice how he always showed up to concerts with a bloody nose, a black eye, bruises, stuff like that. He got arrested and put away when we were like eight. Snapped Roger's arm, and that time Roger couldn't cover it up. That's why he always got in fights you know, to hide it. First time I met him, we were in kindergarten. He showed up at the park with this big black eye and picked a fight with me and Robert and Maurice. You wre the one that broke it up actually." Bella remembered that. She'd always thought it was strange how Roger was always getting in fights back then, but she'd always assumed that it was one of boys that gave him that black eye. She then shuddered, wondering where the blood on his hands had come from.

"But of course, that doesn't give him the right to take his issues out on anyone, especially you Bella." Jack continued.

"Why does he do it then?"

"Like I said Bella. He's fond of you. But he doesn't know how to care about someone, and he can't learn either. And I know that's what hurts you." Bella looked up sharply when he said this. "No point hiding it from me Bells. I know you." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I can tell you care about him. And I'm sorry, I really am, because right now I'm telling you, he can't care about you, he can't take care of you. Not like I can." Then Jack leaned in and kissed her. Bella pulled back.

"Jack, don't," she said softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why not Bella? Why not? I can care about you, I always have. I wouldn't hurt you like he does." She still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Look at me!" He yelled. He grabbed her face roughly and made her look at him. "I'm your friend Bella, not that freak!"

"He's not a freak!"

"He's a fucking nut. Figures though. Surrounded by nice normal guys who are crazy about you, and you choose the nut. That's just like you." He spat at her. "Well whatever Bella. I've been waiting three fucking years for you to come to your senses and I'm not gonna wait any longer!" He kissed her again, roughly this time. Bella pushed him off.

"Jack stop this!"

"No. Three years Bella, I've waited since I was fourteen for you to like me, but now I realize, you don't need to like me do you? It's _much _easier this way." He kissed her again, shoving her down by her shoulders so she was lying on her back. He dug his fingers into the wound in her leg. She cried out, beginning to sob helplessly.

"You won't get away with doing this. Someone will stop you. Roger. Roger's gonna come and he's gonna kick your ass." She said, glaring at the boy that, five minutes ago, was her closest friend on this hellhole. He just laughed.

"He doesn't care Bella. He never has and never will." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "No one's going to help you this time."

"You're wrong. Roger!" She started yelling for Roger, occasionally screaming for Ralph and Simon and the hunters as well, although less hopeful for the hunters. They were already completely under Jack's control, she couldn't be sure they'd help her. So she just yelled for her friends. But her calls began to slow down until they just stopped and she became racked with sobs. Jack just laughed and began to kiss her again. He took his time doing this as well, wanting this to last, to punish her. Bella gave up fighting, feeling dizzy from the pain in her leg.

Bella had reached the point of absolute sureness that nobody was going to help her when suddenly, Jack's weight was just gone. She bolted up into a sitting position, looking around. To her left, Jack was lying to the ground, Roger bent over him punching him again and again. Jack tried to punch back, but there was no point. He began to think of how Jake and Matt must've felt when Roger attacked them last year in the fight that put him in the mental hospital. Jack's face was beginning to bleed, and Roger's hands were drenched now in his blood and the dog's. But Roger showed no sign of letting up. He straightened up.

"Get up!" He yelled at Jack, who lay moaning on the ground, delirious with pain. "I said stand up!" He grabbed Jack by the shoulder and tugged him roughly to the ground. "Are you gonna fight me Jack? Huh? You didn't seem to afraid to hurt Bella. Come on. Hurt me. Make me _bleed." _Jack threw a half-hearted punch, which Roger caught in his hand. He twisted Jack's wrist, laughing coldly as he cried out. "It doesn't hurt Jack. I know you can do better than that. Hit me. Cut me open, rip me up, I know you want to. Rip open all my cuts like you were ripping open Bella's. You weren't too afraid to do that. Hit me you cowardly son of a bitch!" When Jack didn't take a swing, Roger punched him again. Jack collapsed to the ground. Roger kicked him hard in the ribs, continuing to taunt him, trying to make him fight back. "Think you're a man Merridew? Man enough to try something like that, you can kick my ass for sure! Please, I insist! C'mon! Fight me!" Jack was actually beginning to cry at this point. Roger held him up by his shoulders and started punching him again and again, getting a burst of excitement every time more blood dripped from Jack's wounds.

"Roger!" Bella cried. He was taking this too far. Every time she saw him hit Jack, she saw the pictures in the news, Jack unconscious in the hospital, Matt in the wheelchair he'd never be able to leave. She saw the cops arresting Roger over and over, him laughing insanely as they did, yeling that he could take any one of them. "Roger don't!" He stopped hitting Jack long enough to look up at her. There was a ferocity in his eyes that she'd never seen before. This wasn't the insanity they'd shown in the videos of his arrest, the cruel laughter, yelling that he'd be back for round two. This was a whole different kind of fury. It terrified her. Seeing her fear, the crazed anger left him, if only for a few seconds.

"Go, now." He said. She nodded and ran off towards the beach. He'd find her later. He turned his attention back to Jack. He grabbed his shoulders and stood him up, pinning him against a tree. Then, taking a quick check to make sure no one was around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the shotgun he'd been hiding since he first got into the loony bin. He held it against Jack's neck. "If you touch her again, I swear to God I'll blow your fucking brains out. And this never happened. Got it?" Jack nodded weakly. "Good." Then Roger slammed his head into Jack's with a sickening thud, and Jack crumpled to the ground. "You sorry son of a bitch," he muttered, looking pitifully at Jack.

**Yea yea, I haven't updated in forever, blah blah blah. Did you like it? I hope you did. I was going to include another part where they're on the beach, but it was getting kind of long. Whatever. Reviews please!**


	12. A Little Chat

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Ready for a new chapter? Well, you better bem cuz you're getting one either way. I think a lot of you are going to be veeeeeery happy with me at the end of this chapter. So quit reading the friggin' author's note, read the chapter goddamn it!**

Bella sprinted as fast as she could with an injury out to the beach then collapsed in the sand, tears streaming down her face the whole time. She felt so stupid, so humiliated. All along she'd been so determined to prove that she could do just as much as the guys, that she could make herself useful, that she wasn't the stupid girl Roger had always been so sure she was. She wanted so much to not need saving. Yet she'd let herself be put in a dangerous position, and as usual, had to be rescued by Roger, Roger of all people! Of course, it was always him, because obviously the world hated her guts.

She knew she couldn't go back, not yet. She was a mess, twigs in her hair, her legs stained with blood from her wound, and of course, the telltale signs that she was crying. But Bella also knew that while he wasn't exactly her biggest fan, Roger wouldn't let her be out there by herself after that. It was the two contrasting sides of his personality: he was naturally protective, but liked nothing more that to cause the pain and suffering of others. A strange mix that boy was. Bella knew he'd come and find her and it would be worse when he saw how terribly she was handling the situation. So she wiped away the tears, took in a few deep breaths, and relaxed herself.

For a few minutes, Bella lay in the sand staring and the stars. And although he made no sound, she felt the presence of a certain hunter as he lay down next to her. She was always extremely aware of him. She could feel his eyes on her face, but refused to look at him. After all, she'd been the stupid, helpless girl only he'd known she was; how could she ever let herself forget? Bella feared looking in those deep, unfeeling brown eyes of his and seeing the smugness in them because he'd been right about her all along. How had she ever been so stupid as to trust that little beast.

If only she knew that was the last thing she'd find in his eyes on this particular night. Though he would never admit it, he couldn't help but worry for the irritating girl that showed up in his room a month ago. How many boys would be so bold as to try what Jack tried? What Jake Miller and Don Hopkins would've tried? He couldn't always save her. He couldn't save anyone. No one said it, but it was clear to him. That rush that came with each punch, each victory, it was too much to give up. It was what he thrived on, and he knew one day it would end badly, even for those he'd never intentionally hurt. No, he thought, he could never save anyone.

"You all right Raccoon Eyes?" He finally asked gruffly. She let out a little frustrated laugh and nodded a bit. "You know, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You'd make a terrible actress." She stayed silent. "Bells look at me." She still refused, and he sighed. "You know, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't! Jack's always been a self-righteous pervert. Honestly, I saw it coming from the day we got "the talk," it was just a matter of when. You couldn't have helped it."

"But I trusted him! I let myself be alone with him!"

"So what? He would've found a way anyways. Jack's a lot of things, but he isn't dumb. He would've cornered you eventually, maybe at a time when he knew me or Ralph or anyone else couldn't get to you. You never could've stopped it. You thought he was your friend." Bella allowed herself to meet his eyes briefly, and he could tell she was confused. He was never, ever this nice to her. Why was he being nice to her? Then the look in her eyes changed and she looked away quickly.

"Are you my friend Roger?" It was a question he didn't know how to answer. The two sat in silence for a while, and the silence killed Bella. She needed to speak, to hear him speak, anything but to think. "I can see all the constellations. I can't remember the last time I could see them all." Roger didn't respond. "Do you know the legends about them?" He shook his head.

"I was out that week." Bella didn't respond to that. She knew what it meant. Jack said Roger was abused as a child. That put together with his constant fighting, and the fact that he took up all the possible absences in school that was allowed, it all made sense in ways that it didn't before. He'd come back each time with a fading black eye, bruises on his arms. Why didn't anyone question it? Because Roger knew what to do, he got in fights to explain it. It was despicable, how his father made him cover up for him.

"Would you like me to tell you about them?"

"I'm sure you will no matter what I say." She smiled a bit at that; much more in character for Roger.

"Well, they're all based off old Greek mythology. You know, the gods and demigods and all that jazz? Well, they thought that the heroes and monsters were put in the sky so that they wouldn't be forgotten." She started rambling on about stories that Roger didn't particularly care about, but he listened to anyway. Eventually, she came to point to a little red star. "You see those stars? That's Orions belt. Up above that is his torso, and his head, and below are his legs-"

"Among other things," Roger said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, hush child! I gots to tell you the story! Anyway, Orion was one of the greatest hunters on earth, and Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, she noticed that. So after watching him for a while-"

"Stalker," Roger muttered.

"Zeus will strike you down for that." Roger put up his hands in surrender. "So she watched him, and then she started hunting with him as well. And eventually, she started to, you know, _like _him. But Artemis's twin brother Apollo didn't approve, since she was a goddess and he was just a mortal. So one day, when Orion was swimming in the ocean and Artemis was hunting, Apollo came down from the sky-"

"This sounds like a bad Disney movie to me. The sky? Really?"

"Apollo was the sun, dumbass. So anyway, Apollo came down and started challenging Artemis. First he'd point to a tree a few meters ahead and say he didn't think she could hit it with an arrow. So she'd take out her bow and shoot the tree. Then he moved on to more difficult targets like animals, and of course, she hit all of them. Then they reached the end of the forest, where they could see the ocean, and Orion was out swimming, but he was kind of far way. Then Apollo, knowing that it was Orion, pointed to him and said, "Well I'm certain you couldn't hit that basket out on the water." So she took her bow and arrow and shot Orion through the heart."

"What?" Roger exclaimed. "What the hell was wrong with these Greek people! And why the hell did their goddess think he was a basket! There's a pretty clear difference between a dude and a basket."

"Will you just shut up and let me tell the story?" He remained quiet. "Thank you. So, upon realizing that she'd killed her love, she took Orion's body and set it among the stars, so that he could live on and that he and his story would be known and respected for all time." Bella sighed. "She loved him too much to just let him go." Bella blushed slightly as she told the story of her favorite constellation. Honestly, it reminded her of him.

"Bella, promise me one thing," Roger said." If I die, please don't set me adrift in the cosmos. There's Orion, and Orion's belt, but I don't see a constellation for Orion's pants." Bella laughed. Then she was suddenly aware of his gaze trained on her. At the same time, Roger was feeling this strong urge nagging at the back of his mind, so persistent that he just had to act on it. "Bella, could- could I try something? Nothing bad, just...something." Bella's heart pounded harder as she nodded uneasily. He propped himself up on one elbow and began to lean towards her. Bella shut her eyes; his lips lightly brushed hers. The kiss lasted only a millisecond, but it was enough to set off a spark in Bella, to engulf her every feeling for him and intensify it. She wanted desperately to kiss him again, but Roger retreated. The look on his face was ashamed, apologetic, somewhat like a whipped puppy. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as if he expected her to be repulsed. He abruptly stood up and walked away hastily.

"Roger wait!" Bella called. He kept walking, embarressed for showing anything but meer tolerance to her. She leapt to her feet, ran up to him, grabbed his arm, and yanked him back. He tried to say something, but she never gave him the chance to speak. Instead, she cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck, going on her tiptoes, and kissing him. Not gently, no that wasn't Bella's style, but as roughly as she could. Roger soon got over the initial shock of her not running for the hills and kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. He lifted her off her feet to level their height. If she noticed, she did a good job of hiding it. She just tangled her hands into his fast growing hair and lead her forehead against his. After a moment, they had to come up for air and Roger set her down again. They kept their arms around each other. "Well that certainly took you long enough," she laughed breathlessly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he replied, thinking of that day when he first met her.

"So why didn't you?"

"I scared the crap out of you, the prospect of getting my ass kicked by half the choir scared me, basic reasons." She laughed.

"Well feel free to do it again." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Don't just smile, kiss me you idiot!" He obliged. The two were so caught up in each other that they never noticed the glare of a resentful onlooker.

**Aw, so cute. Are you guys satisfied? For those of you who don't naturally read between the lines, I suggest you go over the chapter again, because it has a one sentence (fragment) explanation of why Roger beat up those two boys the year before. Also, I have a poll on my profile about a story I'm going to be putting up once I finish this and Teenagers, if you could please respond to that it would be great. And check back in a few weeks, because I've been putting up a poll about Teenagers and then taking it down a lot, but it's important, so vote once it's up again. Also, review peoples! For the children!**


	13. Flashbacks and Death Threats

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I updated, but here's a nice little chapter for you guys. It's short, but hopefully all the drama makes up for it. Enjoy!**

"Roger," Bella whined, "why do we have to be up so early?"

"Because," he said, mimicking her tone, "I only exist to make your life a living hell."

"I already knew that."

"Shut up."

"So why are we really out here? What's so important that we have to be up at the break of dawn?" She asked, not even bothering to mask her irritation.

"First off, it's not the break of dawn. It's probably about noon. Second, we're out here because I need to teach you some self defense. I can't save your danger-prone ass every time you screw up," Roger said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Gee, you sure do know how to flatter a girl," Bella replied sarcastically. Roger ignored her comment.

"Okay, so say Jack comes after you again. What do you do?" Bella shrugged.

"Scream? Wet my pants?" He groaned.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"Because I'm tired!" She whined, pouting. "Can I go back to bed please?" She rested her chin on his shoulder, pouting even more. Roger just laughed.

"Put that thing away, no one wants to see your fugly whipped puppy face." Despite having admitted that he liked her, he still insisted that she was the most hideous thing he'd ever laid eyes on. She did the same. "Punch me." She lamely slugged him in the shoulder. "Okay, so we've ruled out acting and kickboxing. Sorry Raccoon Eyes, but it looks like you're going into prostitution." He looks her over. "Yeesh. Don't plan on making much money." She glared.

"Bitch, you know I'd work those corners!" She exclaimed, striking a pose. Bella got sassy when she was tired. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well first of all, you need to change your stance. Put your left foot back and bend your knees a bit like...this," he said, adujusting her position. "Okay, now put one arm in front of you to block him. No, not like a limp noodle you dipshit! There, like that. Now, pull this arm back. Oh sweet Jesus, you do know you're supposed to make a fist right? Slapping's for rape victims, don't be one. Okay, now channel all your anger into it, and when you punch, kind of push up from your legs to put all your weight in it. Okay, now you're not going to do any damage if you don't stop moving from the stance I'm showing you!"

"Oh for the love of fuck!" She yelled suddenly, punching him squarely in the face. He stumbled back, surprised, holding his nose and groaning.

"Nice punch Bells," he said. He pulled his hand away from his nose to reveal that it was bleeding. He went cross eyed to look down at it and muttered, "Well shit, very nice punch."

"Oh crap, Roger, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Let me see." She pulled his hand back away from his face, where he'd returned to holding his nose, and held his face in her hands. "I'm really sorry! Here, you need to tilt your head back to stop it from bleeding, and we'll need to get something to-" She was cut off by him wrapping one arm around her waist, dropping down, and pinning her to the ground. He was now practically sitting on Bella, kneeling with one arm and leg on one side and the others on the other, and was smirking down at her.

"Never let your guard down Bells," he said. She fought the urge to scowl and smiled up at him.

"You know, that was actually pretty hot." He smirked more.

"Oh yea?"

"Totally. I think if Jack did that I'd let him do whatever he wanted," she said teasingly.

"Yea right," he scoffed, half worrying that she might be serious.

"Yea, I guess you're right. It's probably only hot when you do it." Then she sat up a little, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him. She could almost feel his ego inflating as she did, but she kept kissing him anyway. Without stopping, she pushed him over slightly so that she was lying on top of him. Then, as suddenly as she started, she stopped. Roger was about to ask why, when she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" He cried. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Never let your guard down Roger." Roger laughed in spite of himself. She grinned.

"Hey Bells, do yourself a favor alright? Quit while you're ahead." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up."

Of course, this was all in Bella's head. Mostly. It had happened, but it had been a week before. All before things went wrong. _How could he? _She asked herself. How could he possible pretend to care about her, and then leave with the other hunters without a second thought. He'd come back that night to see her, thinking that she couldn't possibly care that he'd left. He expected nothing to change. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong. She sent him away, telling him she hoped never to see him again. And that had almost worked, but then the feast happened, and Simon... Simon... How could any of them have done that to an innocent fifteen year old? It disgusted her.

"Bella!" Ralph said, waving in front of her face and snapping her out of her flashback.

"Hmm?" Was her only reply. He sighed.

"We need to go Bells!" She continued to stare at him blankly. "We're going to talk to the hunters about getting Piggy's glasses back and fixing things."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, I"m just a little bit distracted," she apologized. "I promise, it won't happen again."

"Look Bella, maybe it'd be best if you just stayed here. Piggy, Samneric and I can handle it, and it might not be safe for you. Especially with you daydreaming all the time," Ralph suggested.

"Not a chance!" She insisted. "I have just as much a right to be there. I'm going, for Simon." Ralph paled, looking a little nauseous, then nodded and walked ahead with the rest of the boys. Bella felt a little bad for playing the Simon card, seeing as no one had felt worse about it than Ralph, but she had to. She had to see Roger. She had to prove to him she was just fine on her own, even if it was a lie.

She followed the boys silently across the beach to Castle Rock. She didn't say a word when the hunters started booing and hissing. She ignored the glances being thrown her way and the rocks being thrown the boys' way. To anyone who didn't pay close enough attention, it would seem she was completely indifferent to the situation. But Roger and Jack knew Bella too well. They knew that if she was this quiet in any situation, if she didn't voice her opinion louder than anyone else just to say she was heard, it meant she was weak, that she wasn't herself, that there was something seriously wrong. A sign much appreciated by Jack, one that worried Roger to know end. Between the three of them, they probably caught about ten words of Piggy's speech, five of them being "Ralph." But then something caught his attention.

"And honestly, would you all quit gawking at Bella like a bunch of idiots! You're missing what's important!" Piggy yelled. All the boys inhaled deeply, knowing this was the wrong thing to say. It would set someone off, they weren't sure who, but they knew it would. And they couldn't be more correct. _Oh, so Bella's not important anymore? Her safety doesn't matter? _Roger felt like screaming. In fact, he did scream it. Right as the boulder he hadn't realized he pushed came crashing down on the poor pudgy boy. Jack laughed.

"Well isn't that fantastic? I'm chief! Boys, grab those three," Jack said, gesturing to Samneric and Bella.

"No!" Roger yelled as Bella was pushed and pulled up to Jack, a look of pure anger and defiance overtaking her whole being as she shoved against her kidnappers. Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and held a knife to her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. Careful Roger, wouldn't want my hand to slip, would we?" Roger gulped. "That's right. Now did you have something to say?" Roger solemnly shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now Bella, let's say you and I go back to my cave, shall we?" She turned her head and spit in his face.

"Like hell I will." He laughed, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Careful, or I'll gut Roger like a fish in his sleep." Bella breathed in sharply, then nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away, Roger staring after them in shock and fear.

**Dun dun DUN! What's gonna happen next? Huh? Whaddaya think? Please review and share whatever the hell you've got to say about this chapter. This is gonna be one of the last chances to, seeing as there's only two chapters left and the most! So review!**


	14. The Kids Aren't All Right

**Hey! So this, my friends, is the second to last chapter in this whole freaking story! I'm so effing sad! Are you guys? I hope you are, cuz you know, misery loves company. Haha. I want you all to pay especially close attention during this chapter, because there's a lot of little details that are important and then a little twist near the end. I hope you guys like it!**

As soon as they were safely out of the view of the other boys, Bella spun around, went into the stance Roger showed her, and punched Jack right in the jaw. He stumbled back, surprised and a little impressed.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed. She just glared in return.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Well, you've threatened my life and Roger's, you've kidnapped me, you tried to do some pretty godawful shit to me a week ago, and you killed my little brother's best friend. Why do you think dumbass?" Jack just rolled his eyes and cracked his jaw back into it's usual position. "Besides, don't think I don't know why you kidnapped me. And don't even dream that I'll go down without a fight." Jack looked at her a moment and laughed.

"What, do you think I'm suicidal? I'm not trying anything like that again until I've got Roger back under control. No, you're just my bargaining chip for now. As long as it's you that's in my custody, Roger won't try any funny business. As long as I can threaten him with you, he'll concentrate much harder on finding and killing Ralph. And then, I'll have nothing to worry about. I'll be in the clear to do whatever the hell I want," he said with a smirk. She laughed humourlessly.

"Do you really think that just because Ralph's dead, Roger will let you do that? Because if that's how you think it'll go, I think it's you that belongs in the mental hospital," she spat.

"No, actually, I think Roger will just be helpless to do anything else. I've got these hunters under my thumb, do you really think he could fight off all of them? One wrong move, and it's game over. And don't think he doesn't know that." Bella shivered and Jack smiled, tucking some stray hair behind her ears. "Ah, don't worry about it Bells. I figure at this rate, you've got at least three days until you have something to worry about." Bella stayed silent and stared at her feet, not wanting him to see that she was fighting back tears. But, as we all know, Jack had known her far too well to fall for that. So he pushed her head up by her chin and forced a brief kiss on her, jumping back just in time to miss being slapped. Then he shoved her down, where she lay utterly defeated. This time, she didn't even fight the tears, only let them fall. Jack watched for a moment, torn between a feeling of success and pity for the girl he'd loved as a child. Then, slowly, a smile worked it's way up on his face, he began to laugh, a booming laugh that sounded more gloating and triumphant by the second. And then he left her alone with her thoughts.

And boy did she have a lot of thoughts.

Many of these thoughts were far too graphically violent for them to be out into writing, while others were so horribly distirbed and panicked that they will not be shared in order to preserve your respect for Bella. However, there was one so desperate and insane, one that she chose to act on, that changed the story completely.

She could easily see it from her spot on the floor, hidden behind a rock with just a glint of the silver tip visible. No one would be able to see it from outside the cave, but Jack would always have it in view. A perfect hiding spot for his most important possession on the island. It was his hunting knife, the perfect evidence for her planned deception. She was going to end it all, one way or another, and this seemed to be her best option at the moment. She could make Roger fight, all it would take would be one little lie, one precious drop of blood. How could she refuse?

Crawling over slowly, she reached behind the rock and withdrew the knife, pricking her finger as she pulled it out by the blade. Bella tried not to wince too much, for if she couldn't handle even this little pinch, she surely could never deal with the pain she was about to inflict on herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she drew the blade of the knife across one wrist, then the other, and watched in awe as the blood flowed freely down. Interesting. It had barely hurt, hardly even noticeable, maybe she could do another to help with the rouse. Yes, another cut was all she needed, and Roger couldn't possibly deny the falsified evidence that she'd been attacked. Bella pulled up her shorts gently to reveal the chunk of her upper thigh that had been torn off by the wild dog. With shaking hands, she made the cut deeper, sliced it open where it had already healed, until there was almost too much blood for her too bear. Then she dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor, and cried out in pain. She hardly even had to fake it.

After a few moments, when no one seemed to have heard her scream, she tried to stand, but found herself to be drained, hardly able to move on her own. Too much, she'd done too much. Oh god, had she ended her life in trying to save it. _No, no I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just off balance is all! _She leaned up against the wall and managed to stand, then limped across the cave until she got outside.

Roger looked up for a moment, only a moment, but that was long enough for him to see Bella stumbling out of the cave with a look of clear desperation. Blood was pouring out everywhere he could see, she had paled considerably, and it seemed as though it would be only seconds before she collapsed. Roger sprinted over and caught her just before he could and held her straight by the arms.

"Bella? Bells, what happened?" She was sobbing helplessly and he felt a surge of rage, knowing the only person that could've done this to her.

"J-J-Jack, he took me to the cave. He was talking crazy. He said that he could do whatever he wanted, and that as long as he had me there was nothing you could do to fight him. Oh God Roger, he had the hunting knife with him," she cried. He rubbed her arms comfotingly and glanced around for any sign of where Jack could be. "It hurt so much!"

"Shh, I know Bells, I know. Don't worry babe, I'll take care of it okay? You come rest." He picked her up and carried her over to where he'd been sitting by the fire and tried to clean up her cuts as best as possible. She continued bawling the entire time. It wasn't long until Jack came striding out of the forest, having realized he'd left his knife behind, and Roger immediately stood up. "Merridew!" He screamed. Jack looked over as Roger charged at him, tackling him to the ground. Without wasting a second, both boys began fighting furiously, although neither knew the real reason why. Meanwhile, Bella watched with a faint smile on her face. There was no way Roger could lose this fight. She wouldn't have let it happen if she'd thought otherwise.

"What the fuck!" Jack yelled in between punches.

"You know why! I told you you couldn't ever fucking touch her again you son of a bitch! Look at her now!" Jack glanced over, but didn't get a good look before Roger punched him again. Jack growled and shoved Roger off, then leaned over him and started attacking with a vengeance.

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" He yelled. Suddenly, Bella wasn't quite as confident as she had been before. Roger kicked Jack in the stomach and he fell back. He then took the opportunity to pull something silver out of his pocket; a gun.

"How the HELL did you get that past airport security?" Bella yelled suddenly. He looked up for a moment while aiming the gun at Jack's head.

"I'm not going into details, but I will tell you it felt _really gay." _He yelled back, turning back to face Jack. In the moment he'd been distracted, Roger's opponent had stood up and launched himself at Roger. Jack's body slammed into his and the gun went flying out of his hands. The hunters who'd gathered around them skittered away, not wanting to be anywhere near Roger's gay gun. Bella, on the other hand, summoned up all her strength and ran to pick it up. Jack had just gained the upper hand in the fight.

"Who was it that was going to kill who Rog?" Roger was trembling slightly, not from fear for himself, but for what would happen to Bella if he was killed. He didn't get much time to think about it though, because then there was a crack and in just a second, there was a gapin hole in Jack's forehead, gushing blood. Jack fell off to the side and Roger gaped at him, then at Bella, who held the smoking gun in her hand. She smiled a bit.

"I'm free. I'm finally free," she whispered. Roger rose to his feet clumsily and walked over to her.

"Bella, do you know what you just did?" He hollered. "Do you know what will happen to you if we're ever rescued?" Bella just smiled at him pityingly and held his face in her hands.

"Roger dear, don't you know this is all just a dream?"

**Dun dun DUN! That was a pretty sweet twist wasn't it. Roger doesn't get it. Bella's still trying to explain it to him.  
>Roger: So let me get this straight. I'm a Roger, who's dreaming he's a Leonardo DiCaprio, who's dreaming he's a mental patient, who's dreaming he's a Roger, who's dreaming he's on an island with you?<br>Bella: *sighing* close enough.  
>Please review!<strong>


	15. Epilogue of Sorts

**And now, introducing, the last chapter of His Sleeping Beauty ever! Boy, it's been one wild ride hasn't it? You know, I almost discontinued this story a few months ago. I wasn't really feeling inspired, and I had so many stories up at the time, I wasn't sure if it was worth it. But now, I'm glad I decided to keep going. I hope you guys are too! Enjoy!**

Roger woke up with a jolt and sat up straight in bed. He looked around and found that he wasn't on an island, but in his own bedroom, just as he had been when he went to sleep the night before. His hair was clean and a normal length, his muscles were pretty decent, but not as big as in the dream- well damn- and his hands were clean. Just a dream, that's all it was, a dream.

"That was one fucked up dream," he muttered.

"Roger!" Mrs. McAllistor yelled up through the vent that led into his room. "Was that a curse word I heard?"

"Yes Mother," he sighed.

"Wash your mouth out! I will not have any more swearing in this house!" Roger rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Mommy dearest," he murmured sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man!" This time he ignored her. There was no winning this fight; he'd had it often enough to know. Instead, he got dressed, grabbed his backpack full of incomplete homework of the floor, shoved the pocket knife he stole off his dad into his pocket, and jumped out the window into their yard. No need for any more interaction with his mother when Riley wasn't there to moderate things.

On the way to school, Roger couldn't shake off that weird feeling he'd woken up with. _It was just a dream, get over it, _he thought with annoyance. But he couldn't. So much of what was in that dream was true: his childhood abuse, his fight with Jack, Maurice, and Robert in the park, the day he kissed Bella and she woke up from her coma. That wasn't it, but those were the biggies. In addition, Bella had taken karate, as was stated in the dream, her younger brother was best friends with Simon, his birthday was a week before Becky Carter's and a month before Bella's, and most significantly, Bella was moving to England. Tomorrow.

_Forget it, forget it, forget it, _he kept repeating in his head. These were all facts he knew well, of course they'd show up in that dream. And he'd watched _Lord of the Flies _the movie a few days before when it was the only thing on TV. That was it, that was why he'd been dreaming about that.

"So, wait, dude, what are you suggesting?" He heard a voice behind him. Roger groaned inwardly and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. It was Jake Miller and Don Hopkins, the biggest sleeze bags in town. Roger hated those two with a passion; you see, a year ago, a few days before Riley went off to college, they'd taken advantage of her nervousness and got her drunk. Very drunk. Some bad shit went down, but it was too late by the time Riley realized what she was doing. Then, to add to that misery and humiliation, she drove home from Jake's house while she was still drunk and got her license taken away. She nearly lost her scholarship too, but she got lucky.

"Don't you remember last year? With Riley McAllistor?" Don asked.

"Of course I do, that was awesome!" Jake laughed. "Until Roger got to us at least."

"Well, then, look at it this way. Bella's upset, no, completely depressed that she's moving to England and leaving all her friends behind. She's nervous about making new friends, she's afraid she won't fit in or that she'll lose all her friends back here. It's the perfect opportunity!" Roger nearly growled when he heard this. Those two always took advantage of these situations to have a little fun with girls they wouldn't otherwise have a chance with. Roger wasn't a good guy, he didn't give a crap about anyone on this goddamn planet, except maybe Riley and Bella, and he beat the shit out of people because it was fun. But even he would never stoop that low.

"So, we're going to do that again? What if it goes like last time? The guy freaking broke my arm!" Jake exclaimed.

"Here's the good news: Bella's brother is fourteen. We could take him." That was what got Roger thinking. They could easily fight the little Martinez kid; even Simon could beat that kid up. But they couldn't fight him, he already knew that. Then he thought some more on the dream. 'The McAllistor Scandal', the incident that apparently started it all. It involved Jake and Don the day before Bella left, it involved something similar to what Jack tried in the dream. Something like what they were planning now. It involved him putting them in the hospital. Interesting. So, if he followed the path set down by the dream, would he get Bella in the end? Was that too much to hope for, or did he actually have a chance? He smiled to himself and decided to go on instinct.

"Hey guys," he said, turning around to face them. "Care to go a few rounds?" They looked at him in confusion. It was then that he whipped out his pocket knife and started swinging.

* * *

><p>A year later on vacation from England, Bella walked alone down a long white hospital hallway, one most nurses and doctors never dared to venture into. As she walked, she earned a few odd looks from therapists, doctors, and patients alike. And who could blame them? After all, why would a nice, pretty young girl like her come to a mental hospital to visit a boy like him. He was a sadist, a sociopath, a freak. He was the kind of boy you cross the street to avoid. No one came to see a kid like Roger McAllistor here unless they planned to stay. Even the patients here weren't that crazy. So what was her business in seeing him? It was an answer no one knew.<p>

No one, that is, but Roger McAllistor himself.

**I know, it's pretty short, but it's meant to be an epilogue of sorts, so I guess it's not that surprising. Okay people, time for da thank yous!  
>To everyone who favorited:<br>1. 23blackgem  
>2. Artemis Sherwood<br>3. BrokenAngel16KL  
>4. chrishuyen<br>5. Enked  
>6. FadedSunset<br>7. FallenAngelBloodyTears  
>8. Favorite-er<br>9. FreddysNightmare1984  
>10. IHateNRHS570<br>11. Just-A-Girl91  
>12. LittleLadyLove<br>13. Logic-Is-Opinion1422  
>14. Lord of Degrassi<br>15. numerous928  
>16. NyanToTheCat<br>17. PrincesaSofia  
>18. Scratchers<br>19. SesshySauce57  
>20. X-XWilted-RoseX-X<br>21. XxAnimalxInsidexX  
>22. xXFallenSnowAngelXx<strong>

**To everyone who put it on alerts:  
>1. 23blackgem<br>2. Artemis Sherwood  
>3. bubblez99<br>4. chrishuyen  
>5. DeAdLyJeSs10<br>6. DerekSouza'sBFF  
>7. doarfthXx<br>8. FadedSunset  
>9. FallenAngelBloodyTears<br>10. Hdujxe  
>11. Isshi Urahara<br>12. Just-A-Girl91  
>13. ktarthur<br>14. landbeyondnoother  
>15. LittleLadyLove<br>16. Logic-Is-Opinion1422  
>17. Lord of Degrassi<br>18. lovelifegymnastics  
>19. meglit77<br>20. numerous928  
>21. PrincesaSofia<br>22. Rachel Mantegna Two  
>23. sammyjeane<br>24. Scratchers  
>25. SideshowJazz1<br>26. SiriusBlackisSiriuslyfunny333  
>27. SummerJane'10<br>28. XxAnimalxInsidexX**

**And finally, my anonymous reviewers:  
>1. Just Another Anonymous<br>2. soldiergirlz  
>3. snowangel<br>4. Guest  
>5. Angel4eva-15<br>6. teardrops  
>7. A reader<br>8. mhm bellaroger  
>9. Roger lover 3<br>10. Wirelord  
>11. Happypenguin<strong>

**And last, but not least apparently, cuz I thank her every time I finish a story, my friend Julia, who is the whole reason I didn't discontinue this. Seriously. I think she might've killed me if I hadn't continued. Friends are fun. Haha. So, I hope you liked it, if you did, please check out some of my other stories because I think you'd like those as well. Tootles!**


End file.
